Loving Blue
by Desperately Needing a Life
Summary: Jamie found a cafe with the best food he had ever eaten. Harry found a friend in a beat cop who would drop in every so often. Jamie comes back for the food, at least that's what he tells himself. Harry enjoys the company, that's as close to admitting anything he could get. Harry/Jamie slash Chef!Harry
1. New York New York

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

A/N: Starts on the first episode of Blue Bloods, and 9 years after the Deathly Hallows, completely ignoring the epilogue completely.

 _I killed a guy before he killed me. I don't want a damn medal. - Eddie_

Chapter 1: New York, New York

In the corner of Greenwich and Perry stood an old two story building. The north and east walls were more glass than wall, letting any passerby see the café inside it. While the café was just a small establishment the amount of people coming in and out would indicate a much larger clientele than the building would imply. Another thing that made it stand out was the fact that there was only one employee, a man in his mid-twenties with a full head of messy black hair and a pair of thin black frames perched on his nose. He was constantly flitting around behind the counter and into the backroom, serving his customers at a brisk pace. Anyone you asked would have nothing but good things to say about that cafe and it's diligent worker.

"Hey Harry, where's that accent from?" asked the old man eating at the table near the counter.

The worker, Harry, glanced over to the man, while he was placing several orders into a large brown paper bag with the cafe's name on it, _Lumos_.

"Bit of Scotland, spent a couple years in Ireland too; but mostly Surrey, England. That answer your question Mike?" He answered laughing, making his accent more prominent.

"Little bit, where's Surrey?"

Harry laughed and shook his head at Mike.

He gave the large order to the pretty blonde on the other side of the counter.

"You look like you're in a hurry Abigail, I'll put it on your tab."

Abigail gave Harry a large relieved smile and took the bag.

"Thanks Harry, you're my hero." She said as she sped out of the cafe into a black SUV.

Moving on to the next customers order, His day was filled with orders and playful banter with the regulars. Abigail's day though, wasn't as peaceful.

* * *

Abigail Baker was on her way to One Police Plaza, where she has been working for almost a year. She made sure to get lunch from _Lumos_ , because she knew her boss would be irritable today of all days. Yesterday had been the graduation ceremony of the New York Police Academy, and among the graduating class was her boss' youngest. Normally that would mean celebration and such but Abigail knew that her boss was still wary of the career his youngest had chosen. Sure he would never admit to anything but happiness and pride, but she knew he was also feeling something a lot darker about the topic. Add to that that his second son was in trouble for his unorthodox interrogation methods, She knew he needed the comfort only truly good food could bring.

As it turned out, her boss really needed the lunch to cool down from the several meetings he had had that morning alone. _Lumos_ served a wide variety of food aside from pastries, including scones, mincemeat pies, Yorkshire pudding, scotch eggs, pot roast and so much more. Aside from being absolutely delicious, Abigail knew the food reminded her boss of his roots, and had even heard him say it was reminiscent of his own Irish grandmother's cooking.

"Baker, move all my afternoon appointments."

"Yes Commissioner."

* * *

Harry started closing shop. He started placing what food was unsold into individual sized Tupperware, stacking them into a large canvas bag. After he finished inventory, and cleaned the place up he put on a worn brown leather jacket, slung a black backpack over his shoulder and took the large canvas bag with him as he locked the place up. His apartment was a few blocks from the cafe, and although it took him a while, he preferred to walk. As he walks home he hands out the Tupperware he prepared to the homeless he would pass in exchange for an empty Tupperware and a grateful smile.

"Thanks Harry, the pie yesterday was phenomenal" a young man with dirty light brown hair said as he accepted the food.

"No problem, today's fish and chips." Harry replied.

"You're my hero, hahaha."

Harry smiled at the man as he placed the Tupperware from the day before in the canvas bag that at that point was more empty containers than food.

"You take care, alright?"

"Yeah, you too Ben."

When he got to his apartment, he placed the canvas bag on the kitchen counter, absently waving his hand over them. The containers were suddenly floating one by one from the bag to the sink and started washing themselves. He toed off his shoes, and crashed onto his couch with a happy groan. He stared at the cherry wood floor boards, mind wandering.

It has been nine years since he had died.

Well... He didn't _really_ die. Or rather he didn't _stay_ dead. When he was given that second chance he couldn't help feeling different, more alive than he had ever felt before. He grew up knowing, to some degree, that he wouldn't live for long. First with the belief that the Dursleys would _accidentally_ kill him before he could reach legal maturity and escape. Then after that there was the war he was dead center in which gave him very little hope for survival. He never had dreams, he never imagined what the future would be like, being so busy in the present trying to survive.

After the dust cleared and everything settled in Britain, he gave a few speeches and made a quick escape, with nothing but a backpack and a promise to keep in touch with his friends. He spent three years in Ireland, working as a cook for a local muggle pub in Kinsale near Cork. When a wizard walked into the pub Harry disappeared the next day. He spent ten months in Spain, living with an old _padre_ who he helped with the upkeep of his church in exchange for a place to stay. He learned a lot from the priest who fancied himself quite the chef. When one of the parishioners saw him use magic he had been chased out, with only a regretful and hasty goodbye from the understanding _padre_. After that debacle he was a little wary of the church, and decided to stay in Turkey where he got work as a cook in a family restaurant, who practically adopted him in the short five months he stayed there.

He then spent a year in France, where he befriended and learned from a wine maker named Moueix who then introduced him to a German cheese maker who put him up for half a year. He would have stayed longer if not for the witch who recognized him and exposed his whereabouts to the press.

He figured he would never be able to truly settle down if there was always a chance of being discovered, so he left Europe altogether. America, unlike European countries, didn't have separate governments for the magical and muggle. Due to the combined government, the magical world is able to blend in better, even keeping up with the muggle's advancement and combining it with magic. Magical travel was also very closely monitored, which was perfect for what he wanted. He applied for citizenship, which the government was only too happy to grant. The President was very understanding of his plight, granted him political asylum in America. This meant that any and all European dignitaries and press that entered America would be monitored and unable to even _think_ about approaching him. It was a dream come true.

He bought a flat in New York, working in a different restaurant every two months until he felt confident enough to buy a building along Greenwich Avenue. _Lumos_ is the dream he never got the chance to have. Every bone tiring day was amazing, he had never been so happy in his life. There was something missing though, if he had to describe it he would call it a deep sense of loneliness behind his heart. Like even if every interaction with another being fills his heart it will never be full. It's as if there is a tiny hole on the upper part of his heart, keeping it from ever being full.

He's tried fixing it, but dating hasn't been working out for him so far. Women, men, he just wasn't feeling it. Maybe he was asexual he thought absently.

Nah, he was attracted well enough, it's not the physical part that didn't work out. The war ruined him for normal relationships. Then again, Harry knew even before the war he was already the way he was. His heroic tendencies had been curbed for now, helping made him happy, but he was always going to be unable to connect with others emotionally.

Almost two years of running _Lumos_ and not a single second date that whole time. He was destined to be alone for the rest of his life. Maybe he was being a little dramatic but after almost nine years of first dates and one night stands he felt justified in his drama. Harry found himself falling asleep to that thought, sleepily _accio-ing_ a pillow from his bedroom.


	2. Cops

Blue Bloods\Harry Potter

A/N: I am really excited for how I have this story planned out so I hope you guys like it too. I will try to update as soon as possible, I can only write during my spare time so it can be every other day to every week. It'll vary. Sorry for the large amounts of OCs but I did plant some familiar faces this chapter. And see if you can spot the reference to another show in there. If you like this chapter, please review!

 _Ah, another day of crime fighting. We should get capes. - Eddie_

Chapter 2: Cops

 _".. hope everyone understands, i did what i thought was right"_

Harry lowered the volume of the TV, the voice of Kelly Davidson fading out. There had been a train robbery, and a well meaning construction worker tried to defend a woman and ended up killing one of the robbers. Oliver Young, they were calling him the 'Subway Samaritan', gave himself up for interview to the New York Metro News 10.

"He went to the press before the cops?" He wondered out loud.

"Well, he had to get his story out first, didn't he?" Len answered.

"Or he just couldn't resist the temptation of fame." Len's lunch date volunteered.

"That's not fair Chels, if it were you, would _you_ go to the cops? He _killed_ someone, justified or not, that's terrifying." Len countered.

"What do you think, Harry?" 'Chels' asked.

"I dunno, He should have gone to the police, whether or not he's going to be convicted. He said it himself, he did what he thought was right, so he should stand by his choice and accept the consequences." Harry said as he wiped down one of the recently vacated tables.

"That's a pretty black and white view." She commented.

"I guess, but that's how we saw things back where i'm from. You are responsible for your own actions, no amount of circumstance will change the fact that you did what you did." He explained.

"That's harsh. What if you were held at gun point?" Len replied.

"You take the gun, or you pull out a bigger one. Or, you call their bluff. Or, you do any one of a hundred and forty-six other things." Harry replied.

"So if your life is on the line and there is no other way?" Len insisted.

"There is _always_ another way, and if the action is so unthinkable, then die. There is always a choice. You aren't left with no choice, _you're choosing your life over theirs_."

Len and Chels were shocked into silence, pondering over what had been said. Harry smiled at them sadly, walking back to the counter.

"But that's just what _I_ think." He said.

* * *

He wasn't opening the cafe today, instead he was going all the way to the Bronx to deliver his first batch of wine. What no one knew was that the cafe has a basement, which he keeps warded. That's where he makes wine and cheese to be stored in his special aging chamber. The chamber was something he designed himself, carving the wine shelves and cooling boxes with runes to speed up the aging process. A month in the chamber would age the product a full year. He had quite the collection of red and white wine, from sparkling to dessert wines. As for cheese he had a couple of wheels, nothing too ambitious yet, just different types of hard cheese. He hasn't had the time to attempt anything more delicate with the cafe being so busy. Today he would be delivering a few cases of _Chenin blanc_ , one of the first wines he made and just turned thirty today. He was pretty excited because this was his first official sale as a wine maker. He had had the license for two years already and was only now getting the chance to use it.

His catering van was already loaded with the four crates a Wine & Liquor Warehouse on Eastchester Road ordered. He left early, hoping to get there before ten o'clock. The trip that should have been an hour long took him almost two hours. It felt like everywhere he went was flooded with cops.

"Is the whole NYPD stationed in the Bronx?" Harry wondered out loud.

The manager who was checking over the bottles laughed.

"They're hunting down that Handsome character. You know the one on TV, the train robber."

" _Oh"_ Harry replied.

"Everything looks good, so who made the wine, kid?" the manager asked, writing something down on his clipboard.

"I did"

The manager looked up from his clipboard, eyeing him skeptically.

"No offense, but you look younger than the wine."

Harry laughed

"I'm older than I look." He reassured.

"Okay Edward Cullen, let's go to the backroom so I can pay you for this." the manager teased.

After getting paid a pretty hefty sum, in cash no less, he made his way back to the cafe. He decided to do some grocery shopping done on the way and stopped at a Gourmet Deli and Grocery store on Thieriot Ave. He was able to restock most of his ingredients, and it was only half past one. He paid the cashier with some of the wine money and waited as they bagged his large purchase.

"Need help getting that loaded?" The man behind him asked with a friendly smile.

"That'd be much appreciated actually, thanks." Harry replied.

"Okay, let me just pay for this." The man said, paying for his gallon of milk.

Harry hefted up three of the five large paper bags waiting for him. The man picked up the remaining two nodded at him to lead the way. He lead him to his truck parked a little ways to the right of the store on the other side of the street. He jammed his left shoulder into the door handle of the sliding door and pushed it open. He placed the bags inside and turned to get the two from the nice man when he heard a click of a gun to his right. He tensed, looking at the man who helped him who had also tensed up, staring at the person to his right. He turned his head to see the barrel of a Beretta inches away from his face.

"Give me your money." The man spat.

He was Hispanic, probably in his mid-thirties. A string of words tattooed around his collarbone, and all over his arms. The man who helped him was moving to put down the groceries which caught the mugger's attention.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't mo-"

Harry took advantage of the distraction to lunge at the man, knocking the gun out of his hands and to the street as he pinned the man to the ground with his arm pulled back at an angle that must have been painful. The man who helped him put the groceries in the van, picked up the gun and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. He knelt down beside Harry and placed the cuffs on the mugger.

"You always keep handcuffs in your back pocket?" Harry asked, eyeing the handcuffs with an amused look on his face.

"I'm a cop." the man replied with a smirk, flashing a silver shield before pulling the mugger up roughly.

"Oh sure, that's why." Harry replied teasingly.

"I'm going to have to bring him in, do you mind coming to the precinct? I'm going to need your statement."

Harry nodded, closing his van.

"Sure, no problem. I'll just follow you?"

The man started dragging the mugger over to a black Chevy parked in front of the store.

"Nice moves, by the way." The man called back.

* * *

They get to the precinct pretty quick, Harry threw a stasis charm on the groceries before he got out, just in case it took longer than expected. The off-duty cop led him inside with the mugger, handed the mugger off to a cop standing by the door, asked for his statement, and made late embarrassed introductions (His name was Keith Roosevelt).

"I'm just going to submit this with the gun, I'll be right back." Keith reassured.

Harry nodded, sitting down on one of the seats in the hall.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see a familiar man walking towards him.

"Phil!" Harry replied, standing up with a smile.

When Phil got close enough he dragged Harry into a tight bear hug.

"What are you doing here? Are you in trouble?" Phil asked when he pulled back.

"Nah, I almost got mugged, Officer Roosevelt was there and helped me out." Harry explained.

"You needed help?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually he did pretty well on his own, I just provided the handcuffs."

Phil and Harry turned to look at a smiling Keith.

"Roosevelt, I owe you a thanks for helping Harry out, he's a family friend." Phil told Keith.

"No problem Detective, I didn't really do much, Harry took the perp down faster than I could even draw my gun."

Phil smirked at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Glad to know you're still in shape, I thought all that food would have made you fat and slow by now." Phil teased.

"I cook food _for other people_ Phil." Harry mumbled.

"That explains the groceries then." Keith interjected.

"Yeah, I own a cafe down by Greenwich Avenue, _Lumos,_ you should come by sometime Officer Roosevelt, I'll give you something on the house as payment for helping me back there." Harry offered.

Keith looked like he was about to argue so Phil intervened.

"Forget protocol, Turning down Harry's cooking is like refusing to have sex with Scarlett Johansson. Only a fool would do it."

Keith smiled and nodded his acceptance to a bemused Harry.

"I should be heading home, before the milk spoils. See you when I see you Harry, Detective."

"Well, I was just about to leave for lunch, care to join me?" Phil asked.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a plan."

Harry followed Phil to a diner a few minutes away.

"So, Detective, huh? I knew you were a cop but you never told me you were a detective." Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"You never asked. What are you doing here anyway? You almost never leave the cafe, you hermit."

Harry snorted at that.

"What's wrong with loving my job? I was delivering wine, if you must know."

Phil looked surprised.

"Wine? Why are you delivering wine?"

"I make wine. Cheese too." Harry replied as they took their seats at a corner booth.

"Why am I only finding out about this now?"

"You never asked." Harry threw back at him.

"So, like what kind of wine?" Phil asked.

"You don't have to make that face, I'll give your wife a bottle next time she goes to the cafe."

" You're the best Harry."

"Yeah yeah, just tell your folks I said hi." Harry said, laughing.

Phil's mother is american, and moved with her Irish husband back to Ireland when their son moved out, they owned the pub Harry worked in for three years. Harry had kept in contact with them and when they found out he was settling in America they wasted no time in telling Harry to meet up with their cop son. Harry wasn't sure whether they wanted him to look out for Phil, or Phil to watch over him. It was sweet, and altogether unnecessary but Phil was a good friend, and his wife was always delightful so Harry stayed in touch. They talked over lunch, and agreed to meet up for drinks the next week after Phil's work. Harry then sped back to Greenwich to open the cafe for the after work rush, mind wandering back to Phil's hermit comment. Was he really spending too much time at work?


	3. Abigail's Boss is Phil's Boss

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

A/N: I will be moving the timelines a bit, since in the original HP timeline the war would have ended sometime between 1997-1998. I am moving that down a couple years so that the war would have ended between 2000-2001.

 _Everyone knows where they were when the towers went down. -Frank_

Chapter 3: Abigail's Boss is Phil's Boss.

Harry drove up to the 12th precinct and waited for Phil to come out.

" _Damn_ "

Harry looked up to see Phil eyeing his car in appreciation.

"She's not interested." He called out.

"Huh?" Phil asked, snapping out of his car induced haze.

" _The car_. I can see your boner from here, She's not interested."

"Oh. Haha" Phil mocked, approaching Harry's car.

"How does a _chef_ afford a LaFerrari?" Phil asks, peering at him through the passenger seat window.

"First of all, Gordon Ramsay has one. Second, I might have failed to mention it but I am technically British nobility and have the trust funds to show for it." Harry answered.

"Oh, so you're loaded, and you fail to mention it?" Phil asked incredulously.

"To be fair, this is my one and _only_ trust fund splurge. Everything else I own I bought with money I earned myself. But it's not like being a chef doesn't pay off! I bet I make a lot more than _a cop_ does, that's for sure." Harry rebutted.

"You better be careful shouting that out in front of a precinct, anyway since you brought your silver stallion we might as well take it to the bar. Mind if I drive? Please?"

"Scratch it and I'll use you for tomorrow's special." Harry threatened, getting out of the driver's seat.

"Yes!"

Harry moved around to sit in the passenger seat.

"I don't like that gleam in your eye."

* * *

"This is a cop bar."

"No, This is a bar with cops in it." Phil replied, gently pushing Harry from where he had stopped to accuse him.

"A bar with only cops in it." Harry rephrased with a glare.

"She's not a cop."

"She's a waitress." Harry deadpanned.

"You're not a cop."

"My point exactly." Harry answered, taking a seat at the bar.

While Phil ordered their beers Harry looked around. He spotted a familiar blonde head a few seats away.

"Abigail?" Harry called out.

The blonde turned, a look of surprise crossing her face before it was replaced by delight.

"Harry!" She greeted, leaving her seat and companions with a muttered excuse as she made her way to him.

"Somehow I feel like I should've known you were a cop." Harry told her once she was close enough.

Phil was looking between Abigail and Harry.

"What's wrong with being a cop?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing, I just wish I could've figured it out on my own. I've been trying to figure out what you do since you came in last year."

Phil nudged Harry with his foot, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Oh, how very unbritish of me. Abigail, This is a friend of mine, Detective Phillip Slane. Phil, This is Abigail Baker, a regular at the cafe." Harry introduced.

"Detective Abigail Baker, nice to meet you Detective Slane." Abigail said, shaking Phil's hand.

"Likewise, My wife loves Harry's cooking. I'm pretty sure Harry sees more of her than I do." Phil told her.

"Then we've probably met, I'm afraid my boss loves _Lumos_ even more than I do."

"Wait. Shouldn't you guys have the same boss?" Harry interjected.

"Actually, It depends on the precinct we're assigned to. We answer to diff-"

"Well.." Abigail interrupted Phil.

"My boss is actually your boss too." Abigail stated.

"You're not in my precinct though... so you must work at 1PP?" Phil asked.

"I'm the commissioner's primary aide." Abigail replied.

"Oh, well that's pr-"

"The Police Commissioner?" Harry interrupted Phil.

"Yes Harry, We're police." Phil replied teasingly.

"The PC likes my food? That's really cool." Harry goes one, ignoring Phil entirely.

"Yes, He is particularly partial to your Irish dishes." Abigail told Harry with a smile.

"Well, tell him I admire his work, I think a lot of governments would be better run if a man like him ran the show." Harry replied.

"He's always saying he isn't a politician but I'll tell him, he'll appreciate the sentiment." Abigail laughed.

After a little more small talk Abigail excused herself to go back to her companions, and Phil turned back to Harry.

"I didn't know you were such a big fan of the commissioner." He commented.

"I'm a fan of anyone in a position of power and actually uses it properly. I've met too many corrupt officials to not have an utmost respect for the good ones." Harry replied.

"Met a lot of officials have you?"

Harry gave him a blank stare.

"Right. British nobility." Phil nodded, turning back to his beer.

Harry snorted.

"I'm just glad I got out of there."

* * *

Their drinking session stretched into the early morning, ending with Harry taking Phil home and depositing him onto his living room couch with his wife Jenny watching. Harry then returned home where got exactly two hours of sleep before he had to get up and prepare the cafe for opening. The cafe itself had a very busy morning, which also saw an Officer Roosevelt dropping by and some small screen actor who got recognized and caused quite a stir while eating his breakfast. Harry broke the crowd up and threw out the paparazzi. The actor was very grateful but Harry waved off his thanks. He knew how the press could drive you bonkers, so he had no tolerance for such things in his establishment.

In the afternoon, however, came the biggest surprise of the day. NYPD Police Commissioner Frank Reagan just walked into his cafe with Abigail Baker right behind him and two white haired men, all in terrifyingly crisp suits.

"Good Afternoon Commissioner. Table for four?" He asked.

"Just three Mr. Potter." The commissioner replied.

Harry took three menus with him as he ducked under the counter to lead them to a secluded booth. The tallest white haired man didn't follow and instead stood a few feet away with the booth and the rest of the cafe in his sights. Harry distributed the menus, and while the cafe was usually a buy at the counter seat yourself kind of cafe, he did do the server act every once in a while, hence the menus, when there isn't too many customers. Harry gave Abigail a wide smile as he gave her her menu.

"Today's special is a baked chicken and broccoli dish. I would highly recommend it." He said politely.

"I'll have the special then." Said the other white haired man.

"My usual, Harry. And some coffee." Abigail said, handing her menu back.

"I'll have the Shepard's pie and... some key lime pie for dessert, I think." The commissioner ordered with a smile, handing back his menu.

"Excellent choice Commissioner, anything to drink?" Harry asked, directing his question to both men at the table.

"Just water, thanks." The other man said, to which the commissioner nodded in agreement. Harry took the last menu and retreated back to the counter, ducking into the backroom to whip up the orders.

Harry cheated a little in this aspect too. He enchants his kitchen to cook whenever he is in a hurry or had too many orders, which considering his cafe's success and the fact that he was the only one there, happened a lot. Harry reasoned that fueling that much magic constantly tired him out enough for him to collapse into bed every night so it wasn't like he wasn't paying the price. It took him ten minutes to prepare their order, which he placed onto the counter before ducking out and starting to bring them over, handing a bottle of water to the man standing guard. Once Harry placed the food he was about to go back to the counter when the commissioner motioned for him to stay.

"If it isn't too much of a bother, do you mind sitting with us?" The commissioner asked with a smile.

Harry looked around, noticing that the only other customers were Mike and a teen on his laptop, and nodded, pulling a chair over to sit at the end of the booth table.

"How was your night?" Abigail asked.

"I had to take Phil home, I don't know what he was thinking he's not twenty anymore." Harry said, chuckling.

"He _was_ going through those beers with a lot of enthusiasm." Abigail pointed out.

"Yeah, and he didn't inherit his father's Irish tolerance. That man could drink me out of house and home and still beat me at poker after."

That got a chuckle from the commissioner.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Harry" Harry interjected.

"Harry." The commissioner amended.

"How has New York been treating you?" He asked.

Harry stared at the commissioner, who had a friendly smile on his face.

"Honestly? Its been more of a home to me in three years than England was in eleven. I love it here, the people, the culture, the city itself is beautiful. I've been all over the place for years until I found New York, the city with enough character for it's whole country. But why ask, sir? Isn't that a little below your pay grade, surveying the new citizens." He answered, not once taking his gaze off the commissioner.

"I mean no harm Harry. You understand my curiosity when I learn that my favorite cafe's chef is Harry Potter. The young but incredibly talented leader of Great Britain's militia back in the 2000s."

Abigail and the other man looked shocked at the commissioners words, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Where were you during 9/11?" The commissioner asked, face turning dead serious.

"Burying my family, who were killed by terrorists." Harry answered, just as serious.

"I'm not here as a leader, I'm here as a chef. Where no one knows me as anything but a chef. Where no one _will ever know_ me as anything else. Ask your president, I'm here to live, just like everyone else." Harry added with a cold look in his eye, his demeanor changing completely.

The commissioner just looked him in the eye, not saying a word. Harry met his heavy gaze, daring him to say he wasn't telling the truth.

"I believe you. Now tell me, where did you learn to cook like this?" The commissioner replied, his face slipping from the serious look it was in to a genuine smile.

* * *

Harry sometimes forgot that he didn't just start a new life. His past was still there for anyone to see. Well, not just anyone, Harry knew that those files had been sealed with only a few granted access. The Prime Minister had concocted the story of a terrorist group causing the 'bombings' and attacks during the war. He then called the light side the Militia. As if they had been called to service instead of forced to fight for their lives. Harry had been given the recognition of being the one to lead them to victory, and as much as Harry appreciated the gesture, he didn't want to be recognized. Yet he was, anywhere and everywhere he went. He had lived so long without even hearing about the war he had forgotten all about it. And although he knew he wasn't coping with the past the proper way he couldn't help himself.

The commissioner had drug up some long buried memories, and with those memories came emotions he wasn't equipped to deal with before.

Emotions he didn't feel equipped for _now._


	4. Hello Officer

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _It's the losses that keep you up at night -Henry_

Chapter 4: Hello Officer

It had been a week since his impromptu lunch with the Commissioner. Harry had gone on with life as normally as he could, sleeping less and working more. Harry was at a loss, everything was coming back to him, haunting his every dream, creeping up on him every idle moment of his life. He was finding it harder and harder to laugh and smile with his customers like he used to. He was currently clearing out some dishes of a recently vacated table. It was a slow day, aside from the usual breakfast and lunch rush.

The doors opened letting in two NYPD officers.

One was older, middle aged, possibly Italian or Hispanic, with a beer belly and a skeptical look in his eye. The other was a lot younger, Irish American, with short brown hair and hazel eyes to match. Harry turned to them quickly.

"I'll be with you Officers in just a sec, sorry." He told them, picking up his tray of dirty dishes as he ducks into the backroom.

He's out in a few seconds, wiping his hands on a clean dish rag.

"What can I do for you officers?" Harry asked.

"I'll have the lasagna and the mashed potato, to go." The older one said, giving the menu an intense stare.

"Come on Sarge, we called in the break, we might as well eat here." The younger one chided.

"Alright kid, but if i don't like the chow you're losing all choosing rights for the month."

"No pressure." The other told Harry with a smile.

Harry gave a small smile back, and raised an eyebrow at the officer, who continued to smile at him. After a few silent moments Harry cleared his throat.

"Your order, Officer?"

The officer started, his ears reddening a little.

"Oh, right. Um, I'll have the chicken pesto and the mashed potato as well." he ordered.

"Drinks?"

"I'll have a coke, and water for the kid." The other officer answered, eyeing his partner suspiciously.

"Take a seat officers, I'll bring your orders over." Harry assured them, turning and ducking back into the backroom.

* * *

Officer Jamie Reagan had been meaning to try this cafe along Greenwich Avenue for a while now. He'd heard nothing but good things about it from his friends, how affordable it was, how good the food was, that the service was amazing. He had finally convinced his partner Sargent Anthony Renzulli to have their lunch break there today. They were having a late lunch, as they had had to process a purse snatcher Jamie had caught (After a five minute chase all over the upper east side). When they entered the cafe there were only a few tables occupied and a black haired man clearing dishes from a table by the windows. The man had told them to wait as he ducked into a room behind the counter. After they had order the man disappeared behind the door inside the counter area, and Jamie followed his partner to a table in a corner.

"Sarge, did he seem off to you?" Jamie asked his partner.

"No, but you seem awfully interested in him. Don't you have a fiance?" Sarge asked, eyes narrowing.

"A _female_ fiance." He emphasized.

"I wasn't- that wasn- Sarge!"

Sarge burst out laughing, which caused Jamie to smile.

"I'm just yanking your chain Harvard. There's nothing wrong with looking. I just didn't know you swung both ways." Sarge teased.

"I may have experimented in college, but I wasn't looking, I swear!" Jamie insisted.

"Look. This place is pretty popular, it gets a lot of business. Everyone that's told me about this place always said there was really great food and even better service, but there's only _one_ guy. A place like this, and only one employee the whole day? Did you see his eyes?" Jamie whispered, leaning forward.

"No, but you got a pretty good look when you went all goo-goo eyed." Sarge replied, chuckling.

"I didn't- no, never mind that. His eyes were sunken, like he hasn't slept in days." Jamie explained.

"So he had a late night, so?" Sarge shrugged.

"He was so pale!" Jamie countered.

"He's British, they're all pale." Sarge dismissed.

"Sarge, I don't know. I have this feeling.. Somethings wrong with him. He needs help." Jamie said, unsure.

"Your help? Are you sure you don't like the guy? Maybe you're letting your other head think too much." Sarge said, both eyebrows up.

"Sarge!" Jamie said, indignant.

"What? I can recognize that he's an attractive guy. He looks like a movie star." Sarge said, laughing.

Jamie stared at his partner who just kept laughing.

"Even if there was something wrong, there's nothing we can do unless he's in actual da-"

Sarge was cut off by a loud bang and a crash. They stood up in alarm, Jamie running towards the counter to see the man lying on the floor halfway out the backroom door with dishes and glasses broken around him.

"Sarge! Call a bus!" Jamie called back, as he ducked under the counter to check on the man.

The man's breathing was shallow and weak. Jamie started clearing away as much of the broken glass as he could, he could hear Sarge asking the other customers if they had any information on the man. Jamie carefully turned the man on his back, checking for wounds from broken glass. There was a lot of blood but as far as Jamie could tell it was all from glass cuts.

"Jamie, bus is on the way. The regulars say his name is Harry Potter, he owns this place. I already got rid of them, we can just close this place up after the bus gets here. Looks like you were right, Harvard." Sarge told him from the other side of the counter.

Jamie looked up at his partner, face lined with worry for the unconscious man beside him.

* * *

Jamie found himself, after his tour, going to the hospital they had taken the man, Harry, to. He took a seat beside the man's bed, looking at the pale bandaged face. He had received several cuts on his face and arms, some of the glass embedding itself in his wounds which could cause an infection. The doctor had said that Harry could be released immediately with some antibiotics to prevent infection. He had collapsed out of exhaustion. Why was he working himself to death? Jamie recalled the look in this man's eyes as he spoke, it was a dark suffering look he sometimes saw in his brother's eyes, in his father's eyes, his grandfather's. The eyes of a soldier, a survivor.

"Hello Officer."

Jamie looked up to see the man gazing at him with tired eyes.

"Mr. Potter" Jamie said, standing up.

"Please, call me Harry, Officer. You saved my life." Harry said, a small smile on his lips.

"Jamie, Jamie Reagan."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Harry sighed.

"Sorry I never got to serve your food, I cost you your choosing rights." Harry apologized.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, we can always come back. Your health is more important." Jamie said seriously.

Harry kept silent, staring at Jamie.

"Where did you fight?" Jamie asked.

Harry looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Your eyes. You have the eyes of a soldier, my brother looks like that sometimes, when he remembers." Jamie explained.

Harry didn't answer, staring at his hands instead.

"Look I know it's hard, but you need to deal with it somehow. You are working yourself to death. There are groups to help with PTSD, doctors-" Jame started, only to be interrupted by Harry laughing darkly.

"I don't think holding hands in a circle and talking about my feelings is going to fix anything." Harry told him.

"Then _talk_ to someone. It's not healthy, what you're doing. You can't keep it up, you'll collapse again and next time you could be cooking, or _driving._ You need _rest,_ you need _help._ Why don't you hire some one to help out around the cafe? It's pretty successful, you should be able to afford one employee." Jamie reasoned.

"Money isn't an issue." Harry replied, hand rubbing his face weakly.

"Then _get help_ , there's no shame in it. Look I know you're tired, and I'll leave you to your rest but.." Jamie hesitated.

He pulled a card out of his back pocket.

"Here's my number, if you need someone to talk to. You're not alone Harry, you don't have to do everything yourself."

Harry didn't take the card.

Jamie left the card on the bedside desk before leaving. Harry kept staring at his hands, quiet as a mouse, giving no indication he had heard a single word Jamie had said.


	5. Trying

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _It's what you do next that counts -Jamie_

Chapter 5: Trying

A twenty-six year old with so many piercings in his face he resembled the Tokyo tower's love lock attraction.

A pimply five foot seven _teenager_ sat before Harry, stuttering through his past experiences in the service industry and how he really needs the part-time job.

A blonde twenty year old with more skin on display than Miley Cyrus sat in front of Harry, who was politely avoiding look at her exposed skin.

A timid four foot ten brunette who jumped at the sound of her own voice.

A forty year old woman who, between talking of her experience and her qualifications, kept chastising him for his hair or the way he ties his tie.

Harry let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think you will fit in with what my cafe offers. I was looking for a... _familiar face_. Someone who makes people relax with their presence. That's just not what I am sensing off of you. I am so sorry. Thank you for your time." Harry said tiredly.

"Not going well?" Jenny asked.

Harry was leaning on his counter, rubbing his eyes.

"No, thank you for looking out for me Jenny, but really it's not necessary. I don't want to put you out, babysitting me all day. You must have something better to do than making sure I don't fall on my face again?" He replied, smiling tiredly at the brunette.

"Nope, We care for you Harry. Phil and I were so worried when we found out you had collapsed. You need help and we want to. And besides since I have collected a lot of vacation days it's no problem" Jenny told him, placing a comforting hand on his on the counter.

"I really appreciate it Jenny."

"And I heard from some of the nurses that a cute Irish officer paid you visit. Did you get his number?" Jenny gushed.

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"Why am I not surprised that you found out about that?" He asked.

"Well? Did you?"

"He gave me his card, but Jenny, he was just doing his job." He dismissed.

"His job was over when the ambulance got you. Yet he went to _visit_ you and _gave you his number_. He wants to help, you should let him. You need more people in your life honey."

Harry looked down, face blank.

"Look, that was all of the interviews for today, maybe you should take a walk, clear your head a bit. take a breather. I'll tidy up around here and close shop, so go." Jenny assured, handing him his jacket and pushing him out of the cafe.

"Don't think I can't see your ulterior motive, don't eat all of my special butterscotch. Those take forever to make." He shouted.

Harry shook his head at his friend who he could see through the window eating the candy he keeps at the counter. He started walking, he figured he might as well do what Jenny said and take a walk. Maybe he could sight see, he never took the time to before. He walked along for a couple minutes, not really looking at anything in particular, just looking. Everything just seemed so meaningless after the nightmare he live through, like he had outlived his purpose. Who was he kidding? Building this hoax of a life, cooking, smiling at strangers, this isn't him. That's the thing though, Harry didn't know who he was.

He wasn't the downtrodden little boy of Privet drive. Was he the angry teenager fighting the war of an older generation? Was he the naive eleven year old who trusted anyone whose last name wasn't Dursley? The wandering cook, with no home and no family? The man who killed, who had so much blood on his hands? He never had the chance to figure out who he was before the war, and now it just seemed like anyone he turned out to be was a mockery of what he was before. How could he smile and laugh with these people? If they only knew what he had done, the things he'd seen.

After almost ten minutes of walking Harry found himself in Washington Square Park. He was a few feet from the Arch. He took a seat in a bench facing the Arch, the view was amazing. Not so much the Arch itself but the people around it. All these people, living their lives, clueless and blissfully ignorant of all the things going on right under their noses. Who knew nothing about magic, knew nothing about hair curling screams and hear stopping explosions. Then he thought about the police officer who had helped him, Jamie Reagan. The commissioner's son. Did he know? Has his father betrayed Harry's trust? Harry pulled out his wallet, taking the white NYPD card.

If he were to tell anyone, at least this guy could probably understand. His whole family were cops, so he wasn't completely innocent right? He's probably killed before.

Harry pulled out his phone (one he had bought then had modified by a technomage to keep it from short wiring from his magic).

 _Busy? -Harry_

* * *

Jamie looked down at his phone, smiling in relief, he replied.

 _Texting is fine. -Jamie_

"Whats got you smiling Harvard? Got a text from your girl?" Sarge asked, glancing at his partner.

Jamie shook his head.

"Just some good news." He replied.

He waited for Harry to reply, happy the man had decided to talk to him. He had been worried that Harry would just continue bottling everything up.

 _I was part of the British Militia. -Harry_

Jamie almost dropped his phone. He had been part of the mess in the United Kingdoms almost ten years ago? He was, what, thirty at most (unlikely, he looked younger than Jamie). He would've been twenty, or younger when the attacks happened. Jamie knew that it had been a big mess, so much so that the British Government had had to form a Militia, a civilian army. Untrained civilians fighting for their lives and home. Jamie's heart went out to the guy, who was probably still a kid when shit started hitting the fan over there.

 _I'm sorry. -Jamie_

 _Don't be. I'm not. -Harry_

 _Tell me about it -Jamie_

"Hey Harvard, just got word. They need a perimeter set around Washington Square Park." Sarge told him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Harry hadn't replied yet.

"Okay Sarge, let's go."

* * *

They were in place at the corner of Washington Square Park North and West. The perimeter had been set and all that was left was to wait.

 _Do you know why Washington Square Park is full of cops? -Harry_

Jamie got a bad feeling in his gut, typing back quickly.

 _There's a bomb threat. Harry, Where are you? -Jamie_

He tapped his phone impatiently, trying not to look too nervous lest he attract Sarge's attention.

 _Relax, they made us leave. I was by the Arch, Now I'm watching from the sidelines. -Harry_

 _Harry, that's dangerous, go back to your cafe. -Jamie_

 _It's not exactly my first encounter Jamie. If something happens I want to be close enough to help. -Harry_

Jamie gave a groan of frustration, of course he'd take offense in that.

 _I didn't mean to offend you. Just leave it to the police Harry.- Jamie_

Harry didn't reply.

Jamie pocketed his phone, running a hand down his face.

"What's got you all worked up?" Sarge asked him.

"Aside from the bomb threat, and the fact my brother is beside the bomb car risking his life?" Jamie answered, hoping to get Sarge off his case.

"Danny can handle himself." Sarge told him reassuringly.

"I know that."

Jamie remained silent for the rest of the wait, anxiously waiting for the news about his brother, consciously avoiding thinking about his new buddy who probably doesn't feel very buddy-like towards him.

When word of the bomb being disarmed was given and they were dismissed from perimeter detail Sarge and Jamie made their way back to the precinct. Their tour had ended hours ago, and had been extended due to the second alert and perimeter duty. As he was changing Jamie checked his phone.

 _Can we talk? -Harry_

Jamie stared at his phone in surprise.

 _Yeah, is your cafe open? -Jamie_

 _It's closed, we can talk here. -Harry_

Jamie texted an affirmative and finished changing.

When he got to the cafe it was closed. He knocked on the door, noticing a wanted sign taped to one of the windows. Harry came out of the backroom, unlocked the door and let him in.

"I see you're hiring." Jamie commented.

"Yeah, this bleeding heart Officer told me I had to." Harry replied, with a small smile.

"Oh? And you decided to listen to him?" Jamie asked with a grin.

"I'm trying, hiring is hard. He also told me to talk to someone. I'm going to give that a go too." Harry told him.

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a friendly smile.

"I'd be glad to help you with that." Jamie said.

Harry slumped into a booth and waved an arm to the seat across his.

"Be warned, I don't have a lot of people I talk to. You're signing up for a pretty hefty job." Harry warned.

"What can I say? My _bleeding heart_ compels me." Jamie teased.


	6. Budding Friendships

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

A/N: Sometimes I get really hungry while writing.

 _I think you get two lives. The one you're born into and the one you chose, unless you're a Reagan. -Jack_

Chapter 6: Budding Friendships

"I was seventeen when the final battle happened. Officially I was twenty, the Minister didn't want the press knowing that I was underage." Harry started.

"I- The Minister? Why though? The news said hundreds of the militant soldiers were underage." Jamie asked, confused.

"I wasn't a soldier." Harry replied, standing up and going to the counter.

"I was the leader." He said quietly, ducking into the backroom.

Jamie remained in his seat, shell shocked.

Harry returned with two glasses and a bottle of Whiskey.

"Didn't figure you for a whiskey guy." Jamie said blankly as Harry handed him a glass.

"Let me guess, scotch?" Harry asked, pouring a generous amount in both their glasses.

Jamie gave Harry a look, which made him laugh.

"Why you?" Jamie asked, face serious.

"I-" Harry started, taking a slow sip of his drink.

"I inherited the role. My parents were very active in opposing the terrorist group, even in their early stages. It was all very hush hush, underground and behind closed doors."

Harry took another long sip of his drink.

"They killed my parents when I was fifteen months old. My mother died shielding me from her killer."

Jamie looked at Harry who was smiling sadly.

"The leader wanted me dead. Tom couldn't allow a child to show him up by surviving his attack. The first attempt was when I was eleven, and another one each year after. Every year it became more desperate as my continued survival showed his weakness. He became obsessed, like killing me had become part of his main agenda."

Harry pulled his feet up onto the booth, leaning back and cradling his glass.

"It became kill or be killed. And it wasn't just me, he would kill my friends, people I considered family just to get to me. I couldn't just sit and wait. When everything came to a head, It was just Tom and I. I had to kill him, a man who had killed thousands directly, and hundreds of thousands indirectly. Every moment I hesitated, people died. I was seventeen and I had to kill a man in his prime with decades of experience over me. I had to lead hundreds of people to their death. Then suddenly, he was dead, and it was over. I was seventeen and my life's purpose was already over."

Jamie looked at Harry, who was staring into his glass.

"Did you stop aging after that? because you sound like a teenager." Jamie told him.

Harry glared at him, opening his mouth to respond but Jamie cut him off.

"No, Seriously. You were born into a bad situation, but you got out of it. _You got out. Harry_ , you did your job, you helped your people, you saved your country. It was an obstacle, granted, one that took over your life until you eighteen, but still an obstacle. You _overcame_ it, you are free. That may have been the purpose given to you, but now that it's done, you're free. You can _choose_ your own purpose this time. You deserve to choose a new purpose, and no one can shame you for doing so." Jamie told him.

Harry stared at him, smiling a little.

"You know, I knew that. It just never sounded true coming from me." Harry told him.

"Well, it is. You've made quite the life for yourself. Your cafe is really successful." Jamie told him.

"Yeah, the only time I feel like myself nowadays is when I'm cooking." Harry admitted.

Jamie smiled, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Now that we've talked about my problems, how about you? Anything you need to get off your chest?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

Jamie leaned back, thinking about it. He had a lot on his mind actually. His brother's death, his job, the Blue Templar, Sydney. Jamie shook his head.

"Come on Jamie, I just opened up to you. I'm not going to judge you." Harry cajoled.

Jamie took a deep drink of his drink, clearing his throat.

"I- uh. I think my fiance wants to break it off." He confessed.

"Oh? What gave you the idea?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"She.. When I proposed we were a year away from graduating Harvard Law at the top of our class, now she's engaged to a beat cop." Jamie said.

"Not that it's about the job, well, not _all_ about the job. It's a lot of things. She's scared I'll get hurt, that I won't come home one day. Money's a problem. And I think a part of her is just a tiny bit... ashamed because, let's be honest, it's not exactly a glamorous job." He explained.

"But it's what you want?"

Jamie nodded, staring at what was left of his drink.

"And she knows that?"

Another nod.

"Then there's nothing you can do but let her make up her mind. She's processing it, give her time to adjust." Harry told him.

Jamie sighed, draining his glass.

"Refill?" Harry offered.

"No I can't, I have to go anyway; It's my nephew's birthday. I have to go buy some things my brother asked me to for the party." Jamie told Harry with a smile.

"Oh, wait there."

Harry ran off to his backroom, leaving Jamie to stare in amusement. He came back with a medium sized cloth pouch.

"Give this to your nephew, It's something I was thinking about selling around here. Tell me if he likes them." Harry said, giving the pouch to Jamie.

"That's really not necessary H-" Jamie started only to be cut off.

"If we're going to be friends you better get used to being given food. Besides I want a kid's opinion on them. They're different flavored chocolate caramels." Harry told him.

Jamie gave the other man a exasperated smile.

"Alright, thanks Harry." He said, taking the pouch.

"Have fun running errands." Harry said, opening the door for him.

* * *

Jamie gave Jack the pouch after dinner.

"Here Jack, a friend of mine made these. When he heard it was your birthday he told me to give it to you."

Jack upended the pouch's contents to the dining table, gasping once he saw the content.

"Uncle Jamie, these are amazing." He said in awe.

On the table were one inch tall dragon figurines made of chocolate in plastic bubbles. There was around fourteen bubbles each with a detailed chocolate dragon inside it.

"Mom! Dad! Everyone, come look at what Uncle Jamie gave me!" Jack yelled excitedly.

Linda and Henry came from the kitchen, the rest following from the living room. They picked up the bubbles, gazing at the chocolate inside in awe.

"This is amazing. Where did you get these Uncle Jamie?" Nicky said, trading bubbles with Sean.

"My friend who owns a cafe up in Greenwich made them. He said he's considering selling them and needed a second opinion." Jamie answered.

Frank stared at his youngest son, who didn't notice as he was pestered by his other children.

"Alright, wait." Jamie said, silencing his family.

"Let's let the birthday boy eat his present." He said.

Every one agreed, placing the bubbles they were holding back on the table as they stared at Jack, who was kneeling on a chair holding two different bubbles. He smiled and put one down before pinching the bubble he was holding and pulling. The plastic tore and Jack stripped it off his dragon, who was sculpted with it's mouth wide open in a roar. Jack turned it over, inspecting every corner.

"You're suppose to eat it bud." Jamie teased.

"But it's so cool. It's got scales!" He said, bring the chocolate close to his face.

He gave it a last full inspection before biting off half it's body. He gave a loud moan.

"Oh my God, it's really good." Jack said, mouth still chewing the chocolate.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Linda reprimanded lightly.

Jack shook his head, shoving what was left of the dragon in his mouth.

"Try one everyone!" He encouraged, mouth full of chocolate.

"You sure Jack? It's your present." Frank said, looking at his grandson.

"Yeah, there's a lot anyway. I want you guys to taste it." Jack insisted, handing out bubbles.

"Thanks buddy, I'm proud of you." Danny told his son, ruffling his hair.

Everyone unwrapped their bubbles, admiring the sculpture within. The moans of appreciation followed.

"Jamie, tell your friend I'm going to order a couple dozen when he does start sell them." Erin said after eating her dragon.

"Tell Mr. Potter his chocolates were a success." Frank told his son, wiping his fingers on a tissue.

"You know Harry, Dad?" Jamie asked, surprised.

"I'm the Commissioner, I know everything." Frank replied.

Jamie stared at his father, _he knew_. Jamie was sure his father knew about Harry's past. As PC he probably had access to Harry's files, question was why did he look at them in the first place?

"I have Baker go to _Lumos_ for lunch once in a while." Frank explained, seeing his son's suspicious look.

"You've eaten there Dad? We should eat there sometime. I wouldn't mind meeting the genius behind these masterpieces." Erin said.

Jamie pulled out his phone to text Harry, ignoring his family talking around him.

 _It's a hit. They're brilliant -Jamie_

 _Glad to hear it, I'll start selling them tomorrow. -Harry._

* * *

"I'm going to be working overtime on a case, I'm probably going to get home late." Sydney told him as she got ready to leave for work.

 _Wanna go for drinks later? -Jamie_

"Okay, don't over work yourself." Jamie replied distractedly.

Sydney stared at him, before shaking her head and opening the door to leave.

 _We can have drinks at the cafe. -Harry_

Jamie jumped as the door was slammed. He looked at the door with a confused expression, What was up with Sydney? he thought.

He and Harry had been having regular talks, usually at _Lumos_ after hours. Jamie didn't know what it was about the British man, he just felt so comfortable around him. He found himself talking about things he usually wouldn't talk about with just anyone. He liked hanging out with Harry, he was fun to be around. He had an odd sense of humor that was sometimes dark and other times ridiculously childish. He was so sincere, and despite all he had been through he was still so kind.

 _See you then. -Jamie_

He knew things with Sydney were getting worse, but he didn't know what to do. And although he hadn't realized it yet he wasn't sure he wanted things to get better. He left for work, trying to put his personal life at the back of his mind.

He was really looking forward to hanging out with Harry later that night.


	7. Brothers

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

A/N: Note that I have actually been following the Blue Bloods timeline. For now it has been one chapter per one episode but in some of the episodes I might expand to several chapters per one episode. So right now we are at episode 7. If you don't watch Blue Bloods, the story _can_ be read independently. Though I do recommend watching it. If only I could get amnesia just so that I can watch it for the first time again. It's a great show.

 _Family is what makes us strong. -Frank_

Chapter 7: Brothers

"He treats me like a kid, I'm a cop!" Jamie exclaimed, leaning against the counter.

Jamie was hanging out at _Lumos_ before his tour, bothering Harry who was working. Harry chuckled.

"You do sound like a kid sometimes." Harry teased, as he wrote down a list of things he needed.

"Harry, whose side are you on?" Jamie accused.

"Yours of course." Harry said, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.

Jamie laughed, tossing a cloth rag at Harry, who caught it.

"Okay, I get it. Stop whining." Jamie said.

Harry tossed the rag over his shoulder, tearing the sheet of paper he was writing on off the pad.

"Chris!" He called out.

A tall brunette wearing the an apron with the cafe's logo on it, who Jamie didn't notice when he went in, walked up to the counter.

"Yes Boss" Chris asked, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Take the van, and get these." Harry said, handing the younger man the list, keys and a gold card.

Chris nodded, untying his apron and pocketing the list and card. He left swiftly, not even wasting time to put his apron down, instead bringing it with him.

"He's new.. and eager." Jamie commented with a smile.

"He's messed up already, so I gave him the last chance talk. He's a hard worker." Harry told him.

"I'm just glad you finally hired someone." Jamie shrugged.

"Yes, Mummy Jamie." He said.

"Shush you." Jamie said, laughing.

"Shh, I have to work, unlike some people." Harry whispered as a customer entered.

Jamie watched Harry serve the woman, idly playing with the pen on the counter. He absently took a butterscotch, unwrapping it. Harry turned to look at him exactly as he was popping the candy in his mouth.

"I need to put a lock on that jar." Harry sighed.

Jamie grinned at Harry, shrugging.

"Hey, these are the only reason I even come here!" Jamie exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh really? Then leave, you thief!" Harry said.

Jamie looked at his watch, face turning serious.

"I actually should get going." He said.

Harry stopped what he was doing to look at Jamie.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jamie answered.

"You're tense. I noticed when you came in, and now you're tense again." Harry said.

Jamie stared at Harry, an unreadable look on his face.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He said, giving Harry a small smile.

Jamie looked at his watch again, before leaning over to grab his jacket which he had placed in the cabinet below the counter.

"I have to go, Bye Harry." Jamie said, making his way out.

"Tell Sarge I said Hi!" Harry called after him.

Jamie waved a hand back in acknowledgement.

* * *

"So he gave you cuff links?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, his old ones." Jamie said, showing Harry the links.

"Seems kinda girly to me." Harry commented.

"This coming from the guy who can _ponytail_ his hair." Jamie retorted with a smile.

"Excuse me, this is _in_." Harry replied, waving a hand to his hair, which was in a stubby ponytail with a few strands falling out.

Jamie snorted.

"So what's the deal with you and Danny?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, we're brothers. That's it." Jamie replied, helping Harry turn chairs over.

"Are you guys close?" Harry pushed.

"Well, we're Reagans." Jamie said with a weak smile.

"What does that mean exactly? I'm a Potter you see, I didn't get the same memo." Harry asked, exasperated.

Jamie paused, holding one of the chairs upside down. He placed it on the table and moved on. On the third chair he placed his forearms on the chair's back and put his weight on his arms.

"Well, It's like this, when you're a Reagan, family is everything. We're _all close_ in that sense. I love Danny, and that'll never change., but we're not as close as I was with Joe. I had no problem talking to Joe about _anything_ , I trusted him to understand what I meant and what I needed. Danny and I have never gotten along well. I don't know if it's because of our personalities or the age gap but I never had _that kind of trust_ with Danny. Danny's always busting my chops." Jamie told Harry.

"I was under the impression that that was what older brothers are for." Harry said.

"I don't mind it most of the time. I just hate it when Danny won't take me seriously." Jamie replied.

Harry made his way up to the cafe's second floor, Jamie on his tail.

The second floor was a cozier area. Whereas the first floor was more of a restaurant with booths and wooden tables and chairs, the second floor had couches. Tables were surrounded by comfy armchairs. There were a few bookshelves filled with all sorts of books free for anyone to read, and a door to the bathroom near the stairs.

"It's just that sometimes he's so stuck on his own views and his own priorities that he tramples over everyone else's." Jamie said, sitting down on one of the armchairs.

Harry walked around him, picking up books and returning them to the shelves.

"Like with his work, he get so caught up in finding the perp that he bulldozes everyone and everything that gets in the way. Either it's a witness who won't talk, or Erin who won't give him whatever he's asking for. He's relentless, and often times he takes it too far. He makes all of his cases _so personal_." Jamie rambled.

"Isn't that a good thing? If I were murdered I _would hope_ the detective on the case would take it personally too." Harry replied, stacking the books back neatly.

"But then he always takes it too far. He does whatever it takes to find the killer even if he has to go around the law." Jamie said tensely.

"Well sometimes you need to take matters into your own hands." Harry replied, turning around to face Jamie.

"Not when that means breaking the law." Jamie said angrily.

"There are times when certain things are more important than the law." Harry replied.

"Even if you have to _hurt_ people? Push them around to get them to talk?" Jamie asked, his voice getting louder.

"If it's to going to _get the job done_ , then _Yes_!" Harry said back through gritted teeth.

"Harry, Do you _hear yourself_ right now? What kind of twisted way of thinking is that?" Jamie said, standing up.

Harry didn't reply.

"The ends _does not_ justify the means. Danny may justify his actions because he gets the job done, but that doesn't change the fact that _he goes too far_. He saves a kid but beats a guy to do it, that doesn't make him a hero." Jamie continued.

"I don't even know why you're siding with Danny, Harry." Jame added.

"Why _does it matter_ if he went too far? _The girl gets saved doesn't she?_ It may not make him a hero but the girl is safe, and that's what matters." Harry replied angrily.

"You sound exactly like Danny." Jamie said loudly, sounding irritated.

"Well maybe you should listen to your brother!" Harry yelled.

Jamie looked at Harry with shock, not expecting Harry to shout like that. He had never seen Harry angry before. He looked at Harry, who had wilted after yelling. He was curled into himself, looking down.

"Jamie, maybe you should go. I need to finish up anyway." Harry said, voice flat.

Jamie stared at Harry, whose expression had closed off, but his eyes held a spark of sadness in them. Jamie felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed his opinion so vehemently. Jamie had brought it up expecting Harry to agree with him, it didn't occur to him that Harry might not agree with him. He should have though, because Harry is entitled to his own opinions and Jamie felt so bad for forgetting that.

He nodded at Harry, going down and retrieving his jacket. He looked around to see if Harry had followed to see him off.

He didn't.

Jamie felt another pang of guilt. He left before he could do more damage.

* * *

"Hey." Jamie said, he had decided to pass by _Lumos_ before his tour again.

"Hey" Harry replied with a tight smile.

"I was kind of an ass, wasn't I?" Jamie said with a self deprecating smile.

Harry's cheek twitched.

"I wasn't really listening to you last week, and I'm sorry about that. We're friends, you're not just a sound board for me to bounce my thoughts off, I shouldn't get angry when you have opinions different from mine. I know that. I'm also really sorry about what I said, I didn't think about how that might have hit a nerve with you."

Jamie put a tin on the counter.

"I'm an ass, but I bought your favorite tea.." He said, smiling softly.

Harry stared at the tin, a small smile breaking out on his face.

"You're lucky I'm almost out." Harry said, taking the tin.

Jamie smiled wider, tension leaving his shoulders.

"Your dad talked to you." Harry stated.

Jamie couldn't deny it.

"He told me to go easy on Danny." Jamie replied.

Harry nodded.

"You're lucky." Harry said.

That one line conveyed so much. The fortune Jamie had been dealt at birth, and the emptiness Harry had been left with. Harry smiled sadly.

"I know." Jamie replied.

* * *

A few days later, after he got home from his tour, Jamie called Harry up.

 _"What's up?"_ Harry answered.

 _"Can you come over?"_ Jamie asked hesitantly.

 _"Yeah, sure"_ Harry replied.

Jamie opened his laptop, staring at the article about Joe.

About a half hour later there was a knock on the door. Jamie stood to let Harry in. Harry walked around, looking at everything he could.

"Nice place." Harry told him.

"Syd did all the decorating." Jamie responded, taking out two beers for them.

He handed one to Harry, and went back to his seat on the couch.

"I need to tell you about something." Jamie started.

Harry turned to look at him.

"You sound really serious. What is it Jamie? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I think Joe was murdered."

Harry stared at Jamie.

"Okay, tell me everything." Harry said, taking at seat beside Jamie.


	8. Sydney

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _I'm not a big believer in coincidence. -Erin_

Chapter 8: Sydney

Sydney entered her apartment to find her fiance lounging on their couch with a man she didn't recognize. There were several beer bottles on the coffee table and a couple dirty plates.

"Syd!" Jamie exclaimed, surprised.

They both stood up from the couch, shoulder to shoulder.

"This is my friend, Harry Potter. He owns a cafe in Greenwich." Jamie introduced.

Harry extended a hand, a large smile on his face.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Jamie's told me so much about you."

Sydney returned the handshake hesitantly.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Sydney replied.

"Syd." Jamie reprimanded.

Sydney looked at Jamie, before sighing.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." She told Harry, a small smile on her face.

"It's alright, I'm the one intruding. I should get going, it's getting really late." Harry said with a polite smile.

Jamie looked around for his coat.

"I'll walk you to your car." Jamie said, hoping to finish the conversation his fiance had cut short.

"Thanks mate, It was nice meeting you Sydney." Harry said, shaking Sydney's hand once again.

When they finally got outside Harry led Jamie to where he had parked. Jamie told Harry about the meet up in china town, asking for his support. Harry was about to respond when he turned to find Jamie no longer beside him.

Harry turned to see Jamie standing a few steps back, staring ahead.

"I- that's your car?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered, unlocking the door.

"That's a Ferrari." Jamie stated.

"Le Ferrari" Harry corrected, opening the door.

"A Le Ferrari." Jamie repeated, in shock.

"You should get back to Sydney. I'll let you drive my car next time, don't worry." Harry told him, chuckling.

"Yeah I- You're right, I should. I'll see you at china town?" Jamie asked.

"I'll be there." Harry assured him, before getting into the driver's seat.

"And don't bring this. It's too... conspicuous." Jamie warned, before backing off.

Harry's car took off, leaving Jamie standing on the sidewalk.

By the time Jamie got back to his apartment, he came in to find an angry Sydney.

"So is he the one?" Sydney asked, sitting on the couch's arm.

"Huh?" Jamie replied, confused.

"The one whose got all your attention these past months?" Sydney accused.

Jamie stared at his fiance.

"Sydney, he's just a friend." He told her, feeling silly.

"Do you usually walk your guy friends to their car?" Sydney replied incredulously.

Jamie hesitated before replying, which made Sydney throw her hands in the air in frustration.

"I _knew it_." she snapped.

"It's not what you think. I'm not- Sydney, I love you." Jamie tried to explain.

"Harry and I are just _friends_. When we met, Harry was suffering from PTSD. I helped him through that, and... and we became really good friends. Right now he's just- he's helping me out with an investigation." Jamie explained.

Sydney slipped from the arm of couch to the cushion. Jamie walked over to her, stopping in front of her. Jamie slowly pulled Sydney to him, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Okay." Sydney mumbled into Jamie's stomach.

"Okay?" Jamie asked,running a hand through her hair.

Sydney nodded, nuzzling into Jamie's embrace.

* * *

Harry found himself leaning against a building, pretending to text. He was actually ruling a cartoon medieval country. He had been negotiating on tariffs with the neighboring country when Jamie made a move. He approached a red haired woman looking at knock off purses at a stall in Mott st. He kept playing to keep his cover, although as he was a few feet down and out of view they probably wouldn't even notice. Pretending to scratch his ear, he wandlessly cast a charm to alert him if things got hostile.

As soon as Jamie left the woman, the FBI agent, he started walking down the street, towards Harry.

Harry fell into step with him.

"She didn't seem very nice." He commented.

"She didn't like what I had to say." Jamie replied.

Harry nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How about we get some dumplings?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds g-"

Jamie was cut off by a scream around the corner ahead of them. Harry and Jamie immediately ran forward, Jamie pulling out his off-duty gun the moment he saw the situation. Two Chinese women were being abducted by two Chinese gun men.

"Police! Police, Don't move!" Jamie shouted, gun pointed at the nearest gun man.

"Drop it." He yelled, only for the men to make a break for it.

Harry immediately took off after the first one, Jamie gave chase to the second one. By the time Harry found Jamie the second gun man was on the floor and Jamie was calling a bus. Jamie looked at him.

"He got away." Harry told him.

Jamie sighed, looking down at the gun man's body.

* * *

There were police cars all over, and an ambulance was loading the body. Jamie had gone to call his father, leaving Harry to talk to the detective.

"Sir, I'm Detective Twan, can you tell me your name?" the detective asked him.

"Me and Jamie saw these two girls getting abducted, Jamie flashed his badge and gun, told them to drop the guns. They ran. I chased the first guy and Jamie chased the other guy. I lost my guy after a minute in a crowd and doubled back to see if Jamie needed any help." He answered briefly.

"You chased the one of the perps?" the detective asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" Harry replied.

"Sir, can I have your name and occupation?"

"Harry James Potter, Business owner." Harry replied.

"Please just write down your contact information here, it's necessary for the report." the detective told him, handing him a pen and paper.

Harry looked around for Jamie, spotting him talking to what Harry could only guess was his detective brother. He made his way over, nearly bumping into a pretty older brunette.

"What are you doing here anyway? You're off duty." Danny asked.

"Jamie?" Harry interrupted.

Both Reagans turned to look at him.

"Who's this?" Danny asked bluntly.

"Danny, this is my friend Harry. I was with him when it all went down, he's why I'm in china town. Actually, He chased after the other guy. Did you see anything, Harry?" Jamie asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I didn't get a very good look before he ducked into a crowd." He answered.

Danny stared at Harry.

"You're the chocolate guy." he said, a small smile.

Harry looked surprised before smiling widely.

"Thanks for giving that to Jack, he really liked it." Danny said, smile widening.

"It was nothing, I'm glad he liked them." Harry replied.

Danny nodded in thanks again before facing Jamie, face serious,

"Hey look, Internal Affairs is gonna be all over you. They're gonna speak to witnesses, know who you were with, what you were doing. Probably going to interrogate Harry, get your story straight." Danny warned.

"Alright, Alright." Jamie agreed.

"Glad you're alright." Danny said, patting Jamie's cheek before he walked away.

Jamie looked at Harry, who shrugged.

* * *

"Commissioner, we hear that no one has come forward to corroborate your son's account of the attempted abduction in china town aside from the eye witness mystery man who was with your son when it happened." Kelly Davidson said.

"That's not a question Ms. Davidson." Frank answered.

"Well, who is this witness? Why has no name been released? Is this case getting special treatment because your son is involved?" She asked one after the other.

"The witness' name has not been released because he is under the protection of a very detailed publication ban." Frank answered.

"Uh, Commissioner, a publication ban? I was under the impression that that wasn't legal in the US." another reporter asked.

"Yes, but this man is not only a US citizen, and in respect to that we are following the ban." Frank replied.

"And to answer Ms. Davidson's earlier question involving my son, No." Frank added.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, I am Lt. Alex Bellow of Internal Affairs and I would like to ask you some questions about the night when you were with Officer Jameson Reagan and witnessed a crime."

Harry was sitting in an interrogation room with Mr. Bellow sitting across from him. Harry gave the man a slow nod.

"Did you know the deceased?"

"No"

"What were you doing there at the time of the crime?"

"I was walking with my friend, Jamie Reagan."

"And what did you see?"

"Two gun men threatening and manhandling two women ."

"Did you see how the deceased was killed?"

"No. When I arrived the gun man had already been hit."

"What were you and Officer Reagan doing at china town?"

"We were going to eat dinner."

"What is the nature of your relationship with Officer Reagan?"

"I'm sorry, what is the significance of that information?"

"Just answer the question Mr. Potter."

Harry cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here of _my own free will_ , you can't _actually_ interrogate me." Harry snapped, standing up.

"Mr. Potter, please take your seat." Mr. Bellow demanded.

"No, thank you." Harry responded, making his way to the door.

Bellow stood in front of the door.

"This is a formal investigation Mr. Potter, as an eye witness you _can not_ refuse to cooperate." Bellow said through clenched teeth.

"You can not detain me here, or force me to do anything. I have cooperated enough." Harry spat, pulling out his phone.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Bellow asked, approaching Harry, who took one step back for every step forward Bellow took.

"I am being detained and forced to talk against my will." Harry told the person on the other line without any greeting whatsoever.

Harry turned to Bellow, offering him his phone.

Bellow, looking angry, took the phone.

"Mr. Potter has an obligation to-" Bellow started angrily only to phone, only to quiet down.

"I see. Yes sir." He said, before passing the phone back to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry told the guy on the other line before ending the call.

Bellow opened the door for him, face showing just how happy he was to be doing so.

Harry left, dialing Jamie's number.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"You're nobility?!"

Harry nodded.

Jamie sat down.

"So that's how you got that publication ban." Jamie said, running a hand down his face.

"I was just going to do the interview, but Bellow was going too far, asking things that had nothing to do with the case. I had to pull my immunity card. I'm sorry Jamie." Harry apologized.

"No, don't apologize. I appreciate that you put yourself out like that even though you didn't have to. Just be careful, this is definitely going to get a lot of people interested in you." Jamie replied.

"So who did you call?" Jamie asked after a moment of staring at each other in silence.

"The President." Harry replied with a laugh.

Jamie's jaw dropped.

"The President? of America?!" He demanded.

"He's always been good to me, his cousin is actually a friend of mine back home. I think he likes looking out for me." Harry shared.

Jamie stared at Harry, before shaking his head with a smile.

"Syd and I fought about it yesterday. It's like she thought I should have called 911 and walked away." Jamie told him, looking frustrated.

"She's just worried about you." Harry told him.

"I know." Jamie conceded with a deep sigh.

* * *

"He's nobility?!"

Jamie nodded.

"And he never told you?" Sydney demanded.

"It- It never came up." Jamie replied.

"There's something off about that guy, Jamie. Like he's hiding something, and his political status is the least of it." Sydney ranted.

"How do you know he doesn't have some kind of agenda? How can you trust him?" Sydney asked.

"Syd, he doesn't have an ag-" Jamie tried to say as Sydney cut him off.

"You can't possibly know that. He hid being noble from you, there's no telling what else he's hiding. Plus why can't he clear the investigation? He was an eye witness! He's hanging you out to dry Jamie." Sydney accused.

Jamie stared at her.

"Are you done?" Jamie asked, irritated.

"Harry tried, the guy from IA is digging deeper into this than there is. He crossed the line with Harry and Harry wasn't gong to take it. It's not his fault IA points a very keen and thorough eye whenever the Reagan name pops up." Jamie defended.

"Yeah, but because he won't let them put his name or face in the papers it looks like you did something wrong. Like your witness won't corroborate your story and it's looking like your in trouble and the commissioner is helping." Sydney said.

"But Harry _did_ corroborate my story, and my dad _didn't_ help." Jamie told her.

"I know that, but people don't. Because of that publication ban, people think your dad is hiding the witness because he's going to tell a different story. They're going to think there's foul play when the witness corroborates anonymously." Sydney explained, with a frustrated look on her face.

"There's nothing we can do about that, Sydney. We know the truth, and his statement counts at IA, which is what matters. We just have to wait for IA's verdict and live with it." Jamie shrugged.

* * *

"We have witnesses that saw you earlier talking with a woman with red hair, Your buddy no where to be found. You care to tell me who that is?" Bellow questioned.

"You kidding?" Jamie replied.

Bellow had been questioning him for a while already, he always circled back to Harry's involvement. It seemed to Jamie that the president's interference made IA even more paranoid about Harry. He kept asking why were they there, not taking 'we're friends.' for an answer. Danny was working on the case in china town, which made Jamie feel better, knowing Danny would find those guys no matter what. He told Bellow that she had been a tourist asking for directions and that he didn't know her name or contact information since they only met for a few seconds. Bellow was like a dog with a bone, relentless. Jamie didn't know what to do about the FBI agent, and Harry couldn't come up with any solutions either.

"We're gonna leave no stone un-turned." Bellow warned.

"I expect nothing less." Jamie replied, before leaving.

* * *

Harry stopped walking, looking around. The hairs on the back of his hair standing up.

"Harry?"

Harry turned back to Ben.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something. Here you go Ben." Harry said, giving Ben the food.

"Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled as he walked away, smile fading away as he got further. He looked around, suspicious.

There was no one around aside from Ben walking the other way, singing to himself. He was being watched.

"Careful there Harry, starting to sound like Mad-eye." He mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

He was just being paranoid.

* * *

 _Agent Bellow was the investigator on Joe's case. -Jamie_

"A Lt. Bellow from IA came to see me today." Sydney said, grabbing Jamie's attention.

Jamie put his phone down on the table and faced the bed where Sydney was sitting up.

"He uh, asked me if we had a fight yesterday and if everything was alright between us. I told him, everything was fine. But the truth is, Jamie, I really don't know." Sydney said, voice shaking.

"Even when you're here, you're not here." She said shakily.

"That's not true, Syd." Jamie replied.

"Even more after you met Harry." She continued tearfully.

"He asked about Harry too, if you guys were really friends. I said yes, of course. You spend more time at his cafe than in this apartment." Sydney said, laughing tearfully.

"Syd." Jamie replied, unsure of what to say.

Sydney threw the covers back, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Jamie, my boss offered me a really great opportunity to work on a big case for the firm... in London for six months." She told him.

"London. Syd, I- I can't-" Jamie tried to reply, standing up from the couch.

"I know you can't, Jamie. But I can. and uh.. I want to." Sydney said, looking him in the eyes.

They stared at each other.

"Syd, I was meant to do this job." Jamie replied.

"I know that." Sydney said, standing up and walking towards Jamie.

"And I- I love you too much to stand in your way." She told him.

"And I can sense that you and Harry..." She added.

"Syd, I told you nothing is go-" Jamie tried to say.

"I know that, Jamie. I know you would never cheat on me, but that doesn't change the fact that you talk to Harry about things you never felt comfortable talking to me about. You don't treat him like a normal friend, he's different. You may be with me _physically_ , but emotionally, _you're with Harry._ " She told him sadly.

Jamie gaped at her.

"I know you both don't realize it yet, Harry's too nice to ever even think about being with you while you're with me. I'm not blind, Jamie. We've been drifting apart for a while now, and by the time I realized it and tried to come back to you, you had already unknowingly found someone else." Sydney said, silent tears running down her face.

They both looked at her hand, where she was removing the ring he had given her. She placed it in his hand.

"Ask Harry if he can knows a place I can get a flat for lease in London." She said with a sad laugh before running to the bathroom.

* * *

"So the FBI woman came forward?" Harry asked, placing a scotch in front of Jamie.

They were sat in the same booth they always lounged in after Harry closes up the cafe.

"Yeah, with the same story I told Bellow." Jamie replied, nodding in thanks for the drink.

"That's troubling." Harry said, slumping down, putting his feet up on the seat.

"Lucky, but at the same time, not good." Jamie agreed, letting his head fall back against the seat.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, eyeing him worriedly.

Jamie laughed emptily.

"Syd left me." He said.

"Oh, Jamie." Harry said, sitting up.

He scooted over to Jamie's side of the booth, wrapping an arm around Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie slumped forward, pushing his forehead onto Harry's chest.

"It'll be okay, you'll be okay." Harry murmured, rubbing Jamie's back.

They stayed there for a while; Jamie not saying a word, and Harry pretending his shirt wasn't getting soaked.


	9. Spending Time

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _Ding. Back to your corners. Pass the potatoes please. -Frank_

Chapter 9: Spending time

"I don't know how you do this everyday." Harry panted, hands on his knees.

Jamie laughed, jogging in place facing Harry.

"I have to burn off all the food you make me eat." Jamie replied.

" _Oh?_ Make you eat? I'm sorry for _feeding you_ , lesson learned." Harry retorted, exhaling loudly.

Jamie grinned at him.

"You're not doing too bad, most people who don't exercise everyday would've stopped thirty minutes ago." Jamie told him, slowly winding down his jogging in place.

"I don't need to exercise, cooking keeps me fit." Harry replied.

"How does that work?" Jamie asked, doing some cool down stretches.

"Have you ever cooked for an extended period of time?" Harry asked him back.

Jamie shook his head.

"The only thing I can cook that isn't instant is a classic linguine with garlic and oil. Every male Reagan learns to cook that one dish." Jamie told him

Harry barked out a surprised laugh.

"Well, when you spend a whole day cooking, serving and cleaning a cafe, basically by yourself, that's your exercise. Chris doesn't count, he's only there for four to six hours a day." Harry explained.

"Really, with all that food?" Jamie asked, intrigued.

"I cook for _other_ people, Jamie." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Jamie nodded slowly with a smirk.

"I see, so you should be able to keep this up for another hour." Jamie said, giving Harry a small push.

Harry sidestepped Jamie, glaring at him.

"I agreed to jogging with you, Jamie, not training for a marathon."

"Yeah, okay we'll stop here, but tomorrow morning we're going further." Jamie told him with a stern expression.

"So, how are you?" Harry asked, breathing finally leveling out.

Jamie's shoulders slumped down.

"Okay, I'm getting used it. Jamie replied.

"Getting used to coming home to no one, being alone all the time." He added.

"All you need to do is call." Harry said.

"Thanks but you shouldn't have to deal with my crap. _I'm_ the one who got dumped, no reason you should have to got through the break up as well. I already appreciate you spending so much time with me, I don't need to take up the rest of your time calling you every time I get lonely." Jamie replied.

"You're my friend, Jamie, and your fiance just left you. I'm not going to just let you feel lonely, not if I can do something about it." Harry argued, smacking Jamie on the arm.

Jamie rubbed his arm, letting loose a small smile.

"Thanks Harry."

* * *

"These are the cases that prove the judicial process sucks balls." Harry said, turning off the cafe's television.

"It's not the law that messed up the evidence." Jamie pointed out.

"But the law should account for that, detained them until a another trial is done. Anything but _releasing them_ back into the public." Harry argued.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry for ranting, this just hits a little too close to home. No matter how many times they were convicted Tom's people always got out, and there was never anything we could do about it. It's not right." Harry apologized.

"I know." Jamie agreed.

They talked for a few more minutes before Jamie checked his watch. He reached behind the counter to take his jacket from the cabinet below the counter, patting Harry's shoulder.

"I gotta go, I'll swing by after tour." He told the other man with smile.

Harry nodded, waving a hand dismissively at him.

* * *

When Jamie arrived at _Lumos_ after his tour Harry was doing doing his usual super waiter act. Jamie took up his spot by the counter, 'guarding' the butterscotch jar. By the time the customers dwindled enough for Harry to talk to him he was on his fifth butterscotch.

"You're going to get fat." Harry accused, pulling the jar away from him.

"It's your fault I've been upping my workout, you keep feeding me." Jamie accused.

"I'm not exactly force-feeding you." Harry laughed.

"Go to the gym with me, I go boxing every wednesday and saturday. You can come with me on Saturday and if you like it you can make it part of your schedule." Jamie suggested suddenly.

Harry pulled the hair tie from his hair, letting his almost shoulder length hair fall.

"Is this your way of telling me _I'm_ getting fat?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"If that's fat, I'd be obese. I don't know, a part of me doesn't believe your whole 'work is my workout' excuse. Do you even eat?" Jamie teased.

"I'll go if instead of boxing we spar, MMA style." Harry bargained.

"Are you sure about that? You do know you're _tiny_ right?" Jamie replied.

Harry shot Jamie a dark look, which made Jamie laugh.

Jamie ducked behind the counter, taking a seat on the stool Harry places there for him. He pulled out the book he keeps under the cash register that he had taken from the bookcase upstairs.

Since Sydney left, Jamie often spent his time outside of work at Harry's cafe, just lounging behind the counter. He would read, and when there weren't too many customers he'd bother Harry. Jamie knew he was clinging to Harry, which made him feel really guilty.

One of the reasons Sydney had left was because of Harry. Jamie knew that spending this much time with Harry was probably not normal. Jamie didn't know what he and Harry were, friends surely but anything else he just didn't know. He liked Harry's company but that didn't mean he liked him. Harry was just a friend, someone he liked having around. Sydney was wrong.

* * *

Jamie and Sarge were on their way back to the precinct with a purse snatcher when Jamie's phone vibrated.

 _Just heard the news, is your sister okay? -Harry_

 _Yeah, she's fine now. -Jamie_

 _I'm glad to hear it. Don't go by the cafe later. -Harry_

 _Is this your way of telling me to get lost? -Jamie_

 _Yes. Also I didn't open, I'm catering an event today. -Harry_

 _Okay, see you tomorrow then. -Jamie_

 _Oh, right, I'm going to kill you tomorrow. :) -Harry_

Jamie choked out a laugh at Harry's last text, shaking his head.

"I'm glad to see you've moved on." Sarge said, startling him.

"What do you mean Sarge?"

"You're always smiling at your phone lately, for a while there I thought that girl had broken you with the poker face you always had on. I see you've found a new girl though, so I'm happy for you, Harvard." Sarge explained.

Jamie made to correct him before he stopped himself. He thought about what Sarge had said.

"Just don't be texting her while on the job too much, it's a distraction." Sarge added.

Jamie just nodded at him, mind still stuck on his relationship with Harry.

* * *

"You're going down Reagan." Harry said with a smirk.

Jamie returned his smirk, bringing his fists up. They were in a sparring ring, circling each other. Harry was wearing a loose pair of jogging pants and a skintight long sleeved shirt with his hair pony-tailed back. Jamie was in an old Harvard shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. They were both barefoot and had their fists bandaged.

Jamie lunged at Harry, who dodged easily. Jamie threw a barrage of punches, putting Harry on the defensive. Harry blocked and redirected punch after punch keeping up with Jamie easily. Harry pushed Jamie's right fist to the side, redirecting the force of Jamie's punch, and grabbed his wrist with his right hand, he ducked down and turned, pulling Jamie's arm across his right shoulder and _flipped_ Jamie.

Jamie hit the mat with a loud thud, his breath knocked right out of him. He looked up at Harry who was grinning down at him.

"That didn't take long, I thought cops were suppose to be tough." He teased, walking around Jamie to stop near his feet.

"Come on, I'll go easy on you this time." Harry said, offering a hand up to Jamie.

Jamie took it, smiling at Harry.

"How do you know I wasn't going easy on you?" Jamie asked, rubbing his right shoulder .

Harry scoffed at him.

"You're all talk Reagan." Harry replied.

"We'll see." Jamie said, putting his fists back up.

Jamie charged forward, taking Harry down to the mat. Harry tried to get up but Jamie quickly slipped his arms around Harry's neck in a sleeper choke hold. Harry started turning inwards, hands gripping at his trying to weaken his grip. Jamie tightened his grip, using his legs to try and pin Harry down to stop his twisting. It was a little too late as Harry had gotten his body turned enough to pull up his right knee. Jamie could feel Harry's knee digging into his stomach, pushing Jamie away and making it hard to maintain his hold.

Jamie's hold broke, Harry quickly maneuvered his body to trap the arm he had been pulling into an arm bar. Jamie tried to get up but Harry's legs were pinning him down. Harry wasn't putting too much pressure into the arm bar, just enough to cause discomfort. After a few minutes of struggling Jamie went limp.

"I give up." Jamie said, panting.

Harry let his arm go, rolling over. He laid there exhausted.

"Good, I don't think I could've held that any longer." He replied.

Jamie turned to look at Harry with a glare. Harry laughed at him before slowly getting up. He turned to offer Jamie a hand again.

Jamie stared up at Harry, whose green eyes were twinkling with mirth.

Jamie's heart thumped loudly in his chest.

Sydney was right.


	10. Friends

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _A wise man told me that policing is about positively affecting one person at a time for the better. -Garrett_

Chapter 10: Friends

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Harry smirked at Jamie, who was drinking water. By the time Harry had demanded they stop they were 7-2, in Harry's favor of course. Jamie had been determined to even the score but Harry had answered that _some_ people worked the whole day.

"I know we were supposedly 'untrained civilians' but that wasn't necessarily true." Harry answered.

Jamie nodded, sitting down on the bench heavily. Harry sat down beside him, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Harry turned to Jamie and broke the silence.

"Who's too tiny now?" He asked, smug.

Jamie laughed, the tension in his shoulder slipping away.

"I'm gonna take a shower, and then I am going to go cook. In that order." Harry said, getting up and heading toward the shower room.

Harry took a quick shower, already getting dressed by the time Jamie entered the shower room a few minutes later. Harry shoved all his clothes in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'll be outside, Jamie." He called back as he left.

He made his way to a vending machine, getting a bar of chocolate. As much as he enjoyed exercising with Jamie, it was really increasing his appetite. Magic burns calories, and with the amount he uses everyday he was already burning more than enough to stay fit. All this extra exercise was really burning through him quick, he'd been eating more and more just to maintain his weight. If Jamie kept bringing him along to his macho rituals Harry might actually become under weight.

Harry should say no the next time Jamie asked. He really should.

"Nah, I can just eat more." Harry mumbled to himself.

Besides, Harry thought, he was having fun, something he hasn't had a lot of.

Harry threw away the wrapper just as Jamie walked into the room.

"Let's go?" Jamie asked, running a hand through his damp hair.

Harry nodded, following Jamie out. Harry tossed his keys to Jamie, who grinned back at him.

"Does it ever get old? Driving her?" Jamie asked.

"Nope." Harry replied, ducking into the passenger seat.

* * *

Jamie parked in Harry's apartment building's parking, following Harry up.

"You're not allowed to comment." Harry told Jamie as he unlocked his door.

Jamie gave Harry an amused look, before following him in.

He looked around, mouth dropping.

"Don't." Harry warned.

Jamie closed his mouth, pursing his mouth in an effort to stop the laughter spilling out. Harry glared at him, tossing his bag to the floor and shrugging off his coat. Jamie put his bag down gently, looking around with a small smile. Harry turned to him and gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Okay, what?" He asked.

"Nothing! Just... where do I sit?" Jamie asked, finally laughing.

Harry huffed, looking at his living room, which looked like a hurricane had passed by. The couch was covered in discarded clothes, and a stack of papers.

"In the kitchen. And quit laughing Reagan or i'll make you clean this up." He threatened, going to a set of swing doors.

"You have swing doors in your apartment?" Jamie asked, amused.

He followed Harry, leaving his bag near Harry's on the floor.

The kitchen was the polar opposite of the living room. It was spotless.

"I see your priorities." Jamie commented.

Harry rolled his eyes, opening cupboards and pulling out pots, bowls, trays and other things, laying them out on the long counter surrounding the main cooking area. He pulled out bags of grocery from a cupboard and a few things from his fridge. He took a white apron that was hanging on a hook near the door and put it on.

"That's adorable." Jamie said smiling.

"My godson sends me an apron every year on my birthday. He makes it himself. This is the 2005 edition" Harry told him with a chuckle.

The apron was covered in colorful hand prints and childish hand writing spelling out 'Chef Harry'. It had a pocket, from which Harry pulled out a photo. He handed Jamie the photo, who took it as he sat at one of the bar stools in front of the counter. It was a picture of a brown haired kid who's face was half covered in icing. He was posed over a ruined birthday cake with a toothy grin.

"He's ten this year." Harry told him with a smile.

"He's cute, where is he?" Jamie asked, handing the photo back.

"He's back in Britain with his gran. His parents were killed in the war, and I was too young to take him in at the time. I kept in touch with them, visit when I can. We send letters though, constantly." Harry explained.

"That must be hard, for both of you." Jamie replied.

Harry didn't answer immediately, instead he carried on with pulling different things out, the counter almost completely covered.

"I can't go back there, I've tried and I just... can't. His gran understands, and she's not ready to let him go. So... we make it work." Harry said, placing his hands on the counter and looking at Jamie.

"What are you making then?" Jamie asked, curious.

Harry smiled brightly.

"Different sweets. I send Teddy a box of goodies every month. You wanna help?" He offered.

Jamie looked at the multitude of food and equipment laid out in between them.

"Yeah, why not?" Jamie answered.

* * *

Harry and Jamie were sat at the counter, both had trays in front of them where they placed balls of dough. They had successfully finished all the other goodies Harry usually made for Teddy. Chocolates, brownies, different flavored candies, and different biscuits. The last thing they were making were classic chocolate chip cookies, and all that was left was to bake them. Harry had basically ordered Jamie around and laughed his gut out every time Jamie got something wrong.

"Man, Teddy should love the hell out of you. You do this every month?" Jamie said as he rolled dough in his hands.

"There are actually a lot of extra from some of the batches, you can give them to your niece and nephews." Harry told Jamie.

Jamie flashed Harry a sweet smile.

"Thanks, they love your sweets." Jamie said.

"It's no problem, think of it as payment for helping me out." Harry said, smiling back.

"Even if you do keep eating the dough." He then added, which made Jamie laugh.

Harry looked at Jamie who was diligently rolling dough and placing it neatly in the tray. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he had a stripe of brownie mix on his cheek. He had his upper lip trapped between his teeth, staring intently on the ball of dough in his hands, which was way too big. Harry was about to say so when Jamie compared it to the others, took a piece off and ate it, rolling the right sized dough back into a ball.

Harry couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him.

"What?" Jamie asked, looking at him.

"You would be a horrible baker, Reagan." He said.

Jamie snorted.

"What gave you that idea? The mistaking salt for sugar? how i manage to get more eggshells than egg into the bowl? Or my amazing decorating skills?" Jamie asked.

"No, it's that fact that you'd end up eating most of the dough before you can even bake it." Harry replied.

Jamie started chuckling, which turned into full blown laughter when Harry gave him a deadpanned look and took the bowl of dough away from him.

* * *

After Jamie had left, with the bags of sweets for his niece and nephews, Harry started cleaning up his living room. Waving a hand to banish all of the clothes to the laundry hamper in the bathroom. He started picking up the sheets of paper scattered all over the couch and the coffee table. He had been trying to tweak some recipes but he hadn't had the time to actually try them yet. Harry conjured a folder to put the papers in, before putting it in the bookcase full of more recipe folders and some books he liked reading in his spare time.

Harry took out a broom, slowly sweeping up the hardwood floors. He could've just waved the dust away, but he had always preferred doing things like this manually. Something about the years of doing them for the Dursleys made them second nature to Harry. Something he could do without any concentration.

He preferred cooking without magic too, only doing it at work where he was short on time and hands. He just felt so peaceful while cooking, like nothing else mattered but him and his kitchen.

He had had fun with baking with Jamie, who had very quickly become such a huge part of his life.

He didn't know what it was about Jamie, he hadn't been this comfortable with anyone since Hermione and Ron, and they had years of friendship to fall back on. He just felt like he could trust Jamie with anything, he was already considering getting clearance for Jamie from the statute of secrecy.

America, unlike most European countries, recognizes that it isn't always your biological relations that you consider family. So there are clearance permits that a magical citizen can apply for for that person, and on the off chance that there is a bad reaction the government will still assist, they have a whole department for it. Harry was just weighing the chances of getting the permit while keeping his presence on the down low.

"I'll give it a few months." Harry muttered to himself.

A few months to make sure Jamie won't bolt, but Harry was pretty sure he wouldn't. Harry didn't know what it was about Jamie that made Harry so sure but he just knew Jamie could be trusted. The way Jamie looked at him after he told him about the war that first night they had drank together, like he knew exactly what Harry was trying to tell him when Harry himself wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

A chill suddenly went down his spine, raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

Harry dropped the broom, body stiff. He looks around, before walking over to the windows, peeking out. The streets below were mostly empty, with just a few pedestrians passing briskly. Harry pulled the curtains closed in each window, banishing the dust he had collected and the broom.

"No one knows you here. You're turning into Mad-eye." He told himself, shaking his head.

He makes his way to the kitchen where he left he baked goods on the counter, waiting to be packed. Harry placed them all into a large box which he then placed a stasis charm on and then shrunk to the size of a roll of tissue. Bringing out some paper he began to write,

 _Andromeda,_

 _I hope you are doing well, and that the little fur ball is behaving himself. The cafe is doing well, I finally hired someone to help me out. A friend of mine recently told me that I don't have to do everything myself. I know, you've been telling me that for years, but I think I'm finally understanding that. I even let my friend cook with today, something I usually find quite tedious with other people but with him it was actually enjoyable. I know you're always worrying I'm isolating myself but you don't have to worry about me so much anymore, I have a friend now, one that knows about me. I told him Andy, not everything, just about the war and.. my role in it._

 _He's been helping me cope, making me talk about the things I'd been through, the things i'd seen, and the things i'd done. I guess I never really got over any of the things i went through, instead pretending they never happened. I rarely get nightmares nowadays._

 _Anyway, how is our little monster? Give him a tight hug from me will you? If you ever need a few days rest don't hesitate to tell me, I'd love to have him over. I'm pretty settled here, and I think this place is it. I won't be moving any time soon. Tell the squirt I love him and I miss him loads. I can't believe he's one year away from going to Hogwarts, seems like just yesterday he was still eating from a bottle. I wish I had been there to see him grow up, and not just the occasional visit. I'm sorry Andy, for everything._

 _I hope you guys are doing well, and I put some dark chocolate in there for you Andy, I know you like them._

 _Miss you guys to bits,_

 _Harry._

As Harry sealed the envelope he thought back on what he had written.

Jamie really has done so much for him, and he hadn't realized how monotonous his life had gotten until he had met the rookie cop. He pictured Jamie's brownie mix stained face as it lit up with laughter. A warm feeling settled in his belly, a vague sense of contentment washing over him. He was really glad to have met the guy.

"I should make him lunch." He told himself.

Then again, Jamie was always complaining that Harry fed him too much.

Harry scowled.

"Maybe not."


	11. Crushin'

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _You have to remember that I was there for your first crush. Theresa Mancini and she was bossy and opinionated and it's kind of your thing. -Erin_

Chapter 11: Crushin'

Harry was just cleaning up the second floor when he got the feeling he was being watched again. He stopped what he was doing, looking around suspiciously. He walked over to the wide windows and looked out at the streets. A creak of wood behind him made him spin around in alarm.

Jamie was staring at him.

"How did you get in?" He demanded.

"Chris let me in." Jamie answered slowly, flopping down onto an armchair.

"Oh." Harry deflated.

"Are you okay? You seem really... jumpy." Jamie asked, voice laced with concern.

Harry smiled at the brunette, shaking his head.

"It's nothing." He assured his friend.

Jamie stared at him doubtfully. Harry rolled his eyes, a laugh bubbling from him.

"I'm a _twenty-six year old veteran_ , jumpy is part of the job description, Jamie." He reassured.

Jamie nodded, still looking unconvinced but was willing to let it go for now.

"Now, you look like you a puppy that just had his bone taken from him, talk." Harry asked, plopping into the chair opposite Jamie.

Jamie leaned forward, and started telling him about Sonny Malevsky, the man who had been working with his brother when he had died.

* * *

"So you think he's behind it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if _he's_ behind it, but I'm pretty sure he's part of it." Jamie replied, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Hey-" Harry said, reaching over to squeeze Jamie's other hand comfortingly, "We're going to figure this out. They're not going to get away with this."

Jamie gave Harry a weak smile, nodding.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna talk to Chris." Harry said, squeezing Jamie's shoulder as he passes him.

Harry walked down briskly, finding Chris lounging in a booth with his phone glued to his face.

"Hey, sorry for the wait, I'll be closing up tonight Chris. Here, let me get your pay." He said, ducking behind the counter.

"Thanks Boss man, Tell Officer Friendly I said goodnight." Chris replied, stuffing the money into his backpack.

"I will, be careful." Harry said, chuckling.

He locked the doors after Chris left before grabbing a bottle and two glasses and returning upstairs.

Jamie was staring at the window when he came back, a look of deep thought on his handsome features. Harry smirked, sneaking up behind his chair and crouching closer to his head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He whispered into Jamie's ear.

Jamie jumped, turning to him with a glare, ears turning red. Harry laughed, handing Jamie a glass of whiskey.

"I'm sorry, it was too tempting. What's on your mind?" He asked, taking his seat again.

Jamie pursed his lips before rolling his eyes and cracking a smile.

"I was thinking, I'm babysitting my nephews on my day off this Saturday to give my sister-in-law a break, wanna come with me?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun." Harry replied automatically.

Jamie nodded while sipping his drink, resisting the urge to grin like a loon.

Harry suddenly laughed.

"Oh, ha, guess what Chris calls you?"

* * *

Harry parked where Jamie told him to, in front of a nice looking house in Staten Island. Harry had very nicely offered his van as transportation for their little excursion, even going so far as to fit the back of the van with blankets and pillows to turn it into a cozy little hang out for the kids while they drove. Jamie jumped out, gesturing for him to follow.

Harry just caught up to Jamie when the door was opened by a tired looking blonde woman.

"Jamie!" She greeted, giving Jamie a hug.

"Linda, this is my friend Harry Potter, he's agreed to help me with the boys." Jamie introduced.

Harry gave his most charming smile, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry, are you the same one who keeps giving my sons sweets?" Linda asked with a bright smile.

Harry nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, guilty." He answered.

"Well, you have my thanks, they've practically renounced any and all other snacks. They're angels with the promise of more of your treats." Linda told him.

"I'm just glad to have the feedback. I'm always afraid my godson is just being biased when he says he likes them." Harry replied, laughing.

"Oh, but they're amazing, what do you do with your brownies? They're _divine._ " Linda asked seriously.

Harry smiled, opening his mouth to answer when Jamie cleared his throat.

"Uh Linda?" He said.

Linda stared at him blankly before realization crossed her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I got carried away. I'll go get the kids. Thanks again for this Jamie, It was nice meeting you Harry. I hope we can talk again soon, I wouldn't mind talking recipes." Linda rambled as she backed into the house with a quick shout of 'Boys, Uncle Jamie's here.'

"She seems lovely." Harry told Jamie.

"She is." Jamie replied, just as two kids ran out of the door, barreling into Jamie.

"Uncle Jamie!" They shouted excitedly.

"Where are we going?" "Who's he?" They asked Jamie at the same time.

"This is my friend Harry, he's the one who makes the sweets I bring you guys." Jamie explained.

The taller one, Jack, Harry guessed from Jamie's past descriptions, turned to Harry with big eyes.

"How do you make dragons?" He asked.

Harry smiled.

"Magic." Harry answered.

* * *

Jamie didn't really have a solid plan for their outing so Harry had taken the reins on planning. He had a basket of food, some baseball equipment, and a Frisbee. They were on their way to Washington Square Park, to spend a relaxing day playing in the sun. Harry spent the hour long ride asking the two enthusiastic boys about themselves, letting them talk his ear off.

Jamie couldn't help but smile as he watched Harry nod at something Sean was saying with an indulgent smile. They were only a few minutes away from their destination when Jack asked what they had planned.

"Well, Harry and I thought we could spend the afternoon relaxing and playing at the park. Harry even prepared lunch for us." Jamie answered.

Harry parked the van on the east side of the park, before turning in his seat to look at the two boys.

"Could you guys grab the baseball stuff and the Frisbee, Uncle Jamie and I will bring the food and the blanket." He told them.

Jack and Sean leaped up, immediately doing as Harry said.

"I'll get the basket." Jamie told Harry, getting out of the van.

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling.

"I can take the basket Jamie" He called as he got out.

"Nah, I got it, it's heavy."

Harry glared at Jamie.

"I'm not that weak, I can carry it." He said.

Jamie just grabbed the basket, ignoring Harry's protests.

"Stop fussing Har." Jamie told him as he lead the kids, leaving Harry glaring.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Jamie when the man turned to look back at him. He grabbed the large picnic blanket and locked his van before chasing after them.

* * *

Jamie sat on the blanket, watching Harry and Jack teach Sean how to catch a Frisbee properly. He stared at Harry, who was tossing the Frisbee weakly at Sean again and again until he got it. Jamie had to get a hold of himself. Sooner or later Harry was going to catch on to his massive crush on him if he didn't.

Jamie didn't mean to flirt with Harry so much, or stare at him either, he just found himself doing it all the time. He couldn't help staring at his insanely mesmerizing emerald eyes, or his smooth lips as he talked. Jamie was always catching himself staring at his friend, his neck, his hands, his eyes, his lips, his _ass_.

 _Get a grip,_ he told himself.

"Jamie?"

Jamie blinked, looking up.

Harry was standing in front of him, looking down at him with a confused smile.

"Are you okay?"

Jamie shook his head, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" He asked.

Harry raised the Frisbee in his hands.

"Sean's good to go, you playing?" Harry asked.

Jamie stood up to join them, trying focus on the game rather than on Harry's smile.


	12. Just Friends

Blue Blood/ Harry Potter

 _Baez: Everything okay?_  
 _Danny: Nothing is._

Chapter 12: Just Friends

Jamie went to _Lumos_ before his tour to bother Harry a bit, unfortunately (for Jamie at least) the cafe was packed with the breakfast rush. Jamie ducked into his stool behind the counter, gaining strange looks from the customers in line. Harry wasn't there so Jamie could only assume he was in the backroom, cooking. One of the few rules Harry had given him was that he was never to be bothered while he was cooking at work, in other words the backroom was completely off limits. Jamie had never even been in there before, which if he thought about it was a little weird. He'd never seen Chris go in there either, and the kid worked here. Jamie had said as much to Harry when the topic had come up. All Harry had to say was _'My kitchen is sacred. I don't care if you're the bloody fucking Queen of England, no one goes in there but me.'_

"Hey Officer Friendly, mind handing me the menus?"

Jamie looked up to see Chris smiling at him with his hand outstretched. Jamie handed the menus over wordlessly, giving an amused smile at the employee's moniker for him. Some of the customers looked less intrigued when they saw the interaction between him and Chris, which Jamie guessed was enough proof for them that he wasn't about to rob the place.

 _Huh_ , Jamie thought, _that's a weird thought._

"Oh hey."

Jamie looked behind him to see Harry come out of the back room with two huge paper bags and one small one that he handed to the first three people in line. Harry's hair was falling out of his ponytail, his apron a little skewed, and his eyes had deep bags under them like he'd had trouble sleeping. Jamie gave the harried man a quick smile, which was returned briefly before he found himself invisible once again as Harry focused on his job.

Instead of returning to his musing of his potential as a thief, he decided to think about his favorite subject, Harry.

He watched Harry talk to the customers, being both charming and efficient as he took several orders before he disappeared again to the back room. Harry did this thing with his fringe where he would un-tuck it from his ear and pat it down to cover part of his forehead, only to tuck it back a few minutes later when it gets in his eyes. Jamie watched Harry do exactly that for the fifth time since he got here, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, turning to Jamie with a quirked eyebrow before he ducked into the backroom.

"You." Jamie called out to him.

Harry came out within minutes with more orders.

"You're making _fun of me_ Reagan?" Harry accused with a playful glare.

"Maybe." Jamie answered with a smirk, "What're you gonna do about it?"

Harry didn't answer immediately, as he was taking the next round of orders and chatting with the customers. When he turned back to Jamie he had a smirk on his face.

"I _could_ throw your ass out." He said, before disappearing into the backroom.

"Psh, you like me too much to get rid of me." Jamie replied.

Harry returned with the orders, laughing mockingly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, you're the one always hanging around here." Harry told him without looking back,

"Yeah, I do like you." Jamie said quietly.

Harry froze for a second, cheeks blushing faintly.

"What?" He said, turning to Jamie, who was staring at him seriously.

"Aww, you're blushing!" Jamie teased, breaking into a grin.

Harry glared, throwing the rag in his pocket at Jamie.

"D*ck"

* * *

The breakfast crowd had thinned out, leaving the dine in customers to eat in peace, and finally allowing Harry to take a break.

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked, looking worried.

"I didn't get much sleep yesterday, but I'm fine." Harry replied, carrying a stool from the backroom to sit beside Jamie.

"Nightmares?" Jamie asked.

Harry nodded, taking the escape Jamie had given him. He didn't think Jamie would want to hear about his paranoia. Plus he didn't want to worry Jamie when he already had so much to worry about, what with his brother's suspicious death and the Blue Templar.

"I'll be sure to sleep early later, don't worry." Harry assured him.

Jamie nodded before changing the subject, hoping to keep his friend from dwelling on the past. They spent the next hour and a half talking. Jamie told Harry about his days in Harvard, while Harry would tell him about his travels.

"You make wine?" Jamie asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I'll bring up a bottle next time." Harry replied.

"Bring up.. this place has a cellar?" Jamie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I keep the drugs down there, the stairs are in the backroom though, where you're not allowed so..." Harry said with a smirk.

"Oregano isn't a drug no matter how many times you smoke it, besides, you treat that kitchen like it's sacred, do you have some kind of food god you worship too?" Jamie teased.

"Gordon Ramsey." Harry replied seriously.

Jamie raised an eyebrow at Harry who started chuckling.

"So what kind of god do you believe in?" Jamie asked once Harry had stopped chuckling at his own lame joke.

"I don't really have one." Harry answered honestly.

"My aunt and uncle were Catholics but the boarding school I went to had some old folk religion from Camelot or some thing. I never really thought about it. I guess I was so busy fighting to stay alive I didn't think about what comes after. I met a priest a few years ago, and I like what I heard from him, but then I also stayed with this Muslim family in turkey and they seemed to be pretty happy with their faith." Harry said, shrugging.

"You should think about that, maybe figuring out exactly what you believe in might help you through what you've done and what's happened to you." Jamie suggested.

Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. Jamie looked at his watch, getting up from his seat.

"Hey Har, I need to go." Jamie said, getting his jacket and making to leave.

Harry stood up too, ducking out to the other side of the counter, following Jamie to the door.

"See you." Harry said, opening the door for Jamie.

As Jamie left Harry followed his form walk away idly. That's when he noticed a glint in his peripherals. Harry rushed out, looking around looking at every passerby and building window in sight. For a second he could have sworn he'd seen...

"No." Harry muttered.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Chris standing by the cafe doors, looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

Harry looked around once more, before nodding to Chris. He walked back towards the cafe.

"I'm fine, I just thought I saw someone." Harry told Chris.

"I guess I was wrong." Harry said, more to himself than to Chris.

* * *

 _Lydia Gonzalves is dead. -Jamie_

Harry stared at his phone, the text on it not really registering in his memory clouded brain. He had been pretty distracted the whole day, he just kept thinking about earlier that day.

"Lydia..." Harry told himself, trying to clear his head of other thoughts to understand the relevance of this name.

It clicked.

"Oh shit." Harry said, typing a reply as quick as he could.

 _Where are you? -Harry_

Harry grabbed his wallet and jacket, and jogged upstairs two steps at a time to Chris, who was cleaning up.

"Do you mind closing up Chris?" He asked, putting his jacket on.

"Sure thing, boss, everything okay?" Chris asked.

Harry shrugged, smiling reassuringly at his employee.

"Jamie needs me." he answered.

"Yeah he does. Officer Friendly clearly wants to get friendly with you if you ask me" Chris told him seriously.

Harry chuckled, making his way back down.

"You need to stop shipping me with people Chris." Harry called back.

"Jenny thought it was funny!" Chris called after him.

"Phil didn't." Harry yelled before he finally left, looking at the address Jamie had texted him on his phone.

* * *

"Do all cops go to the same bloody bar?" Harry mumble to himself as he parked.

When he walked into the bar he spotted Jamie's brown locks immediately by the bar.

"You spend way too much time sitting on a bar stool." Harry told Jamie, making him turn his head to look at him.

"How much have you drunk?" Harry asked, leaning in to sniff Jamie.

"A few." Jamie replied slowly.

The bartender who was passing by shook his head at Jamie.

"He's had more than he should." He told Harry.

Harry nodded his thanks, taking Jamie's glass from him. He started pushing Jamie to stand up.

"Come on Jamie, let's get you home." He told his friend, wrapping Jamie's arm around his shoulder to help steady him.

He had an arm around Jamie's torso, pulling his friend around the crowd in the bar to his car parked in front.

"It's my fault." Jamie mumbled.

"No Jamie, don't think that." Harry replied immediately/

Jamie shook his head, repeating that it was his fault under his breath. Harry opened the door of the passenger seat, helping Jamie maneuver into the seat.

"Har. They said it was suicide." Jamie whispered to him as he was buckling Jamie's seat belt.

Harry pulled back and patted Jamie's head sweetly.

"We'll talk about it later Jamie, rest first." Harry told him, making sure he was all in before closing the door.

Harry sighed heavily, walking around to the driver's side. He hoped this didn't affect Jamie as much as he knows it will.

* * *

Harry had taken them to Jamie's apartment, half-carrying him all the way up. After depositing Jamie on his couch he grabs a glass and fills it with water, shoving the glass into Jamie's hands.

"Drink." Harry ordered, sitting down beside Jamie.

Jamie leaned on him, sipping at the water slowly. They sat in silence as Jamie finished the glass of water. Once Jamie had put the glass down Harry turned to face Jamie.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Lydia Gonzalves... apparently committed suicide." Jamie told him, staring ahead blankly.

"You think it was the Blue Templar?" Harry asked.

"I _know_ it was the Blue Templar, it happened almost immediately after I tried to contact her!" Jamie exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean-" Harry tried to reason before Jamie cut him off.

"Don't tell me it's not my fault, that it's just a coincidence. She has kids, she had a _life,_ why would she kill herself? I _contacted_ her and then she suddenly commits suicide? Someone _knew_ I talked to her, that I was looking into the incident with Joe." Jamie practically hissed.

Harry looked at Jamie sharply, eyes narrowing.

" _Someone knew._ They're watching you?" Harry asked incredulously.

Jamie nodded slowly.

"I think so."

They were silent for a few moments, taking in the situation.

"You should tell your dad." Harry finally said.

Jamie's head swiveled to look at Harry, surprising Harry with his face's sudden proximity. Harry froze, staring into Jamie's eyes no more than three inches away from his own. Jamie's nose almost brushing against his, and his breath lightly tickling Harry's skin. Jamie opened his mouth, as if to say something but his eyes widened as well, as if just realizing exactly how close their faces were. He closed his mouth wordlessly, staring back into Harry's eyes with an emotion Harry couldn't place.

"Harry." Jamie whispered.

Harry just stared back, unsure of what was happening and not really willing to break whatever spell had fallen on them. Jamie glanced down for a split second before he started leaning forward. His lips barely brushing Harry's when Harry finally realized what was about to happen.

"Jamie, we shouldn't.." Harry said softly, as he pulled away from Jamie.

Jamie looked at him with a confused and hurt expression on his face.

"You should go to sleep Jamie." Harry told his friend, standing up.

Harry ruffled Jamie's hair, and made his way out of the apartment.

"Call me when you're sober." Harry called back as he left.

Jamie sat on his couch looking utterly lost.


	13. Still Friends

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _Doing the right thing is rarely easy. -Frank_

Chapter 13: Still Friends

When Jamie woke up all he could think was that he wish he hadn't. The hangover wasn't too bad, but he had this sense of rejection and shame he couldn't shake off. He made to go back to sleep, snoozing his alarm when he remembered.

He kissed Harry.

Well, he almost kissed Harry, until Harry had pulled away.

 _Harry pulled away._

"Damn" He cursed.

He had tried so hard to bury his feelings, to protect their friendship from his stupid crush. Should he bring it up? He didn't want Harry to feel awkward around him. Don't bring it up, he thought to himself. Let Harry bring it up if he wants to but unless he does... just pretend it never happened.

"I should stop drinking." Jamie said to himself as he forced himself to stand up.

He needed to get ready for work.

* * *

'Jamie tried to kiss me.' was the first thought that came to Harry when he woke up, second was 'Jamie's gay?'.

Harry spent the night turning it over and over in his head. His friend (at this point best friend would be more accurate) had tried to kiss him while he was drunk. Did it mean Jamie liked him? Or was it just a random drunk thing? Would Jamie even remember? Harry had so many questions but he was sure bringing it up with Jamie was not something he should do. What was he going to do? and the most important question, why did I pull away?

Harry sat up from his bed, eyes sunken from getting absolutely no sleep. He got up to get ready for his day, mind still reliving the image of Jamie's face coming closer and closer to his. Jamie's pink lips parted just that little bit as he leaned closer. The way Jamie's eyes glanced down at his lips right before he leaned in. The way his lips had felt against Harry's for that split second...

"Fuck!" Harry yelled, dropping the razor he had been using to shave his face.

A minor healing spell and a shaving spell later he was staring at his face in the mirror.

"Why did you pull away?" He asked himself.

"Why wouldn't you pull away?" He asked again, eyes narrowing.

He stared at his reflection, trying to understand the turmoil in his brain and in his heart. His mind flashing back to some of the times he'd spent with Jamie. When they were drinking, when they were baking, when they were just hanging out...

"Do you _like_ Jamie?" He asked his reflection incredulously.

Obviously, his reflection had no answer for him.

* * *

After opening up the cafe Harry forced himself to focus on work for the time being. No thoughts of Jamie or his stupid pink lips.

"You look tired, boss." Chris told him.

Harry just shrugged, elbows resting on the counter as Chris got the cafe in order.

"I can go overtime today, so you won't have to leave the backroom and your precious counter the whole day." Chris offered with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Chris, I'd really appreciate that." Harry replied, genuinely grateful.

He hadn't had to work on no sleep in so long, not since he'd started hanging out with Jamie.

And there it is, his name pops up again. Harry checked his watch, grabbing a butterscotch to munch on. Jamie would usually pass by here before his tour, he'd be sitting on his stool right about now, asking Harry random questions while he worked. Harry's phone vibrated.

 _Late for work, I'll see you later? -Jamie_

Harry let out a sigh of relief, Jamie had just overslept, he wasn't avoiding Harry.

'God Harry, get a grip.' he thought to himself.

'Even if he did like you, that might just be because he doesn't know what you are, and what you've done.' Harry thought sadly.

'I need to tell him. I'll file for the bloody permit today.' Harry told himself.

 _I might be busy today, tomorrow? -Harry_

He'll pull some strings and get the process finished by tomorrow, Harry decided.

* * *

 _I might be busy today, tomorrow? -Harry_

"He hates me." Jamie said to himself when he read Harry's reply.

"Who hates you?"

Jamie spun around to see Sarge smiling at him. Jamie looked down at his phone again, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a frown.

"Harry." Jamie replied.

"Your British bestie? What happened?" Sarge asked.

Jamie looked at his partner, who looked genuinely interested, and slid into their patrol car.

"I tried to kiss him." Jamie told Sarge once he had started the car.

Sarge made a surprised noise, nodding absently.

"I figured you liked him, 'tried'? What happened?" Sarge asked.

In that moment Jamie felt a small burst of relief at having finally told someone of his feelings and the fact that the object of his affections was male didn't seem to matter to Sarge, which Jamie was very thankful for.

"He pulled away. I was drunk and he was helping me and I sort of just... went for it." Jamie said, wincing at his own stupidity.

"Do you think it was because he didn't like you that way or because he doesn't like _guys_ that way?" Sarge asked.

"I don't know. And now he texted me that he's too busy to meet up today." Jamie said sadly.

"So? Maybe he's actually busy." Sarge told him.

"We see each other almost everyday. He's never been too busy for me." Jamie replied dejectedly.

"Look Harvard, if he really isn't into you, the best thing you can do is move on. At the very least it might salvage your friendship." Sarge advised.

" Plus, you should talk to him about it, clear things up. Maybe he just didn't want to take advantage of your drunken ass." Sarge added.

Jamie flushed at his partner's words, but nodded nonetheless.

"I'll go to his apartment later." He decided.

"Good for you, now that's enough about your love life." Sarge said, making Jamie smile.

* * *

Jamie was on his way to Harry's apartment, he was already parking his car when the thought of Harry actually being busy occurred to him. What if Harry wasn't even home? Worse yet, what if Harry isn't home alone?

Jamie shook the thought away, they needed to talk about this.

He made his way up, hands idly playing with the keys Melissa Samuels had given him to her apartment. She thinks someone is breaking into her apartment when she's not there and messing things up. He shouldn't have accepted it, it was incredibly inappropriate and he had no idea why he had.

He stood outside Harry's door, taking a deep breath before he knocked.

The door opened only a few seconds after, revealing a very flushed looking Harry.

"Oh! Jamie, hi, umm what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Jamie heard movement behind Harry, his heart sinking at the realization that Harry wasn't alone.

"I.. wanted to talk to you." Jamie replied, hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, sure, come in." Harry said, opening the door wide enough for Jamie to pass through.

" You have company?" Jamie asked, hearing movement from the kitchen.

"It's fine he was just leaving anyway. Just.. wait here." Harry said, going to the kitchen.

Jamie heard Harry have a whispered conversation with another man, one with a ridiculously deep voice. A few seconds later a bald black man in his early thirties in a suit walked into the living room.

"It'll be done by tomorrow." The man said to Harry.

Harry nodded, opening the door for the man.

"That doesn't seem illegal at all." Jamie commented with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing illegal is going on, Officer." Harry replied with an eye roll.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. He's from your government." Harry added.

"The government? Why? What's up?" Jamie asked, sitting down on Harry's couch.

"I just had some forms I needed taken cared of, it's not important." Harry answered dismissively.

Jamie nodded, relieved that it hadn't been a more personal visit he had interrupted.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, sitting down opposite Jamie.

Jamie hesitated, hands playing with the Melissa's keys.

"New keys?" Harry asked.

Jamie looked up at him in surprise, before looking back at the keys in his hand.

"Yeah, uh, my sister gave me a key to her apartment for emergencies." He lied smoothly.

"Oh, that's good." Harry replied, smiling.

He just smiled at Jamie, waiting for him to talk.

Why did I lie about the keys? Jamie thought.

"Jamie? Mate, what is up with you?" Harry asked, laughing a little.

"I'm sorry." Jamie blurted out.

"Huh? for what?" Harry asked.

"For yesterday, I shouldn't have come on to you like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't, obviously. I don't want things to get weird between us, I'm _so sorry_ Har." Jamie rambled.

"Jamie" Harry interrupted him.

Jamie shut up, looking at Harry's serious expression.

"It's fine, I'm not mad, and things aren't going to get weird between us. We're fine." Harry reassured him, standing up from his seat.

Harry moved to sit beside Jamie, bumping into him heavily.

"You are such a dork. We're cool, just forget about it, mate." Harry told him with a wide grin.

Jamie smiled hesitantly, shoulders slumping down as the tension seeped out of him.

"Cool, so how was your day?" Jamie asked.

* * *

When Jamie showed up at his apartment, Harry didn't know what to expect. He gave the DMA (Department of Magical Affairs) agent the forms he'd filled out before ushering him out. He'd have the clearance by tomorrow and he'd finally be able to be completely honest with Jamie.

After making his usual sarcastic remarks Jamie sat down on the couch. Harry took a seat opposite him, keeping his distance just in case Jamie felt weird about it. Jamie looked like he was about to either cry or puke, and if the situation wasn't so serious Harry would've commented on it. Instead he just gets straight to the point.

"Jamie? Mate, what is up with you?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry." Jamie blurted out.

Dread started to pool in Harry's gut.

"Huh? for what?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice pleasantly confused.

"For yesterday, I shouldn't have come on to you like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't, obviously. I don't want things to get weird between us, I'm _so sorry_ Har." Jamie rambled.

 _It was a mistake._ Harry thinks, heart clenching. _At least he wants to move past it._ he tells himself. _You can still be friends._

"Jamie" Harry interrupted him, making Jamie look at him with his ridiculously warm hazel eyes.

"It's fine, I'm not mad, and things aren't going to get weird between us. We're fine." Harry reassured him, standing up from his seat.

 _Friends. I'm okay with that. As long as he's here, I guess._ Harry thought as he sat down beside Jamie, bumping shoulders.

"You are such a dork. We're cool, just forget about it, mate." Harry told him with a wide grin.

 _Just forget about it._ Harry repeated to himself.

One glance at Jamie's relieved smile and he knew that would be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do.

* * *

It was during a break in his shift that Jamie made his way to the District Attorney's office. He knocked on the door of Assistant District Attorney Reagan-Boyle opening the door when he heard her call him in.

"Counselor" Jamie greeted with a smile as he peeked around the door.

"Hey" She greeted him, returning his smile as she stood up.

"Hey" He replied, fully entering the office.

"You know, _every time_ you show up in that uniform, all the women in the office are giggling like school girls for the rest of the week." She teased as she approached him.

"Thanks for looking into this Melissa Samuels for me." Jamie tells her, meeting her halfway.

"Yeah" She says, as she leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Jamie kisses his older sister back, giving her a short hug as well.

"Happy to help my kid brother out, although I don't like bending the rules." She told him sternly.

"I just think there's more to the story, I'd like to help out if i can." Jamie replied, watching his sister take a seat on a couch.

"Well, turns out Melissa Samuels' parents were killed in plane crash." She started to tell him.

Jamie sat down beside his sister, listening intently.

"Melissa and the pilot were the only survivors." She stated.

"So... that's enough to explain her being a bit fragile."

"Well, it was also enough for her family to have her committed to Fairwick, a mental health facility favored by the well off, she was there for 8 months and she was released with a diagnosis of acute anxiety." She revealed.

"Thanks Erin, this'll really help me figure things out." Jamie said, making to stand up.

Erin stopped him by putting a hand on his knee.

"Jamie." She said seriously.

"What?" Jamie asked, smiling at his sister.

"How are you? We haven't really talked since Sydney.." Erin asked, face lined with worry.

"I'm fine Erin, I'm getting over it." Jamie reassured her.

"Jamie, you can't just ignore it or bottle it up, you need to talk to someone about it." Erin argued.

"I have been." Jamie replied quickly.

Erin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? Who?" Erin asked, intrigued.

"Harry." Jamie replied.

"Your chef friend, right?" Erin said.

Jamie nodded, a sad smile appearing on his face at the thought of his friend and everything that had happened lately.

"How come I've never met him? Danny and Linda have." Erin demanded.

"I don't know, I just haven't gotten around to introducing him to you." Jamie said, shrugging.

Erin stared at him, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"He owns that cafe on Greenwich Ave, right?" She asked.

Jamie nods cautiously.

"We're having lunch there. Tomorrow." Erin told him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Erin." Jamie said.

"Why? Did you guys fight?" Erin asked.

"Not really. Well, kind of. I don't know." Jamie replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened? You rarely ever fight with your friends." Erin asked, concerned.

"I did something stupid." Jamie answered, slumping down.

"Jamie." Erin started sympathetically.

"No, it's fine Erin, we talked yesterday and we're good." Jamie cut her off.

"Then why do you still look like a kicked puppy?" Erin asked skeptically.

Jamie didn't respond, just giving his sister a shrug.

"We're going tomorrow. Sooner or later these things tend to come to a head so just trust your gut and about Melissa, if you think she's legit keep an eye on her." Erin told him, giving his knee a comforting squeeze before letting him go.

"Thanks sis." Jamie said, standing up to leave.

Erin watched her kid brother put on his hat and leave her office.

* * *

Jamie was in the locker room, changing into his civilian clothes after his workout when he got to thinking about what Erin and Sarge had said.

They had told him to trust is gut, what he thought was right.

 _Kissing Harry felt right._

Jamie shook his head, he had to stop thinking that. He has pushed his unwanted affections on Harry one too many times already.

Jamie thought about the keys, and how he had lied to Harry about them. It seemed so random, why had he decided to lie about such a trivial thing? Jamie thought about it, and he realized he was starting to blow Harry off in an attempt to distance himself.

That's hardly fair to Harry, Jamie thought, he didn't ask for my stupid feelings. He's been a great friend to Jamie and he shouldn't be hurt because of something he had no control over.

Moving on didn't seem possible anyhow.

Jamie shook his head and mumbled to himself.

"Stop being so melodramatic, you're starting to sound like Nicki."


	14. I Should Tell You

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

A/N: I am so sorry. The past 2 months have been really rough and I wasn't able to write at all. I am doubling up the effort to write as much as I can every second I can cause to be honest the reviews and feedback I get from you guys are the only good news I get nowadays.

 _Courage is not the absence of fear it is the judgement that something else is more important than fear. - Frank_

Chapter 14: I should tell you

Jamie looks at a display of teddy bears with disdain.

"What'd the bears ever do to you?"

Jamie looked up at his partner, who was raising his eyebrows at him.

"Nothing, it's just. I don't like valentines." Jamie answered.

"Ah, the heartbroken blues." Sarge said, nodding his head.

"I'm not heartbroken." Jamie protested, to which Sarge only gave him a look of disbelief.

"I'm not." Jamie insisted.

"I just think it makes being single that much lonelier." Jamie said quietly.

* * *

Harry was lying on his couch, face buried into the cushions. In his hand was a letter Andromeda had sent him along with Teddy's letter. On the coffee table in front of him lay the permits he'd acquired for Jamie.

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked the empty room.

Every single fiber in Harry's body wanted to tell Jamie the truth, about his life, about magic, and about his feelings. He just wanted to let everything go, keeping things from Jamie had been eating him up, hollowing him out slowly. He had finally found someone who listened, who on some level understood the way he thought, and he had been keeping the biggest part of his life from them. Jamie had always understood his side, seeing everything almost exactly as Harry himself does. Harry had never met anyone so in sync with him in his whole life, and then there's this guy who almost always knows what he's about to say after knowing him for a few months, something Ron and Hermione only managed after years of friendship.

Harry snorted, even Hermione had trouble understanding how he thought nowadays.

 _I'm so glad that you have someone to look after you over there, Harry. I know you don't think you need looking after but everyone does, even you. He seems like a very good guy, don't be afraid to trust him. You deserve someone who knows everything, someone you can trust, and if you can't trust him it's better to find out now that when you're in too deep._

Andromeda was right, he should just get this over with before he gets anymore invested. Too bad he's already pretty invested.

When you tell a muggle there are measures set for every scenario. If the person reacts badly and is a threat to the statute of secrecy he is obliviated. If the person reacts positively they sign the permit and everything is golden. Then there are those who react negatively to the information and request obliviation. There are also cases of people who signed the permit but cut ties with the magical anyway.

Harry was confident Jamie wouldn't be the first type, being too kind and noble to out a whole community. What worried Harry were the last two cases, that Jamie would decide to cut ties with him or that he'd want to just forget. If Jamie chose to just forget, Harry wouldn't know what to do. How could he continue knowing his best friend didn't accept him? So much so he just opted to forget about the most crucial part of Harry's life.

A knock on his door made Harry flinch out of his thoughts, nearly tumbling off the couch. Nobody ever visited him, he's pretty sure the only person who had ever actually gone into his apartment more than once was Jamie.

"Harry?"

That was Jamie's voice.

"I know you're in there, I caught your little helper as he was closing shop."

Harry sat up and gave a frantic look around his apartment, quickly waving his hand to put everything in place. He grabbed the permits with one hand, running the other through his hair shakily. He opened the door to see his best friend smiling at him.

"Hey, you okay? You rarely ever give Chris that much to do, and _closing early_? Are you sick?" Jamie asked worriedly, placing a hand on his forehead.

Harry smiled at Jamie, pulling his head away from his hand.

"Jamie, I need to tell you something."

Jamie looked at him, face still conveying his concern. Harry steps back to let the cop enter his apartment, hands clenching the permits.

"Okay." Jamie replied slowly, automatically heading to the kitchen.

Harry followed him, head swimming with the different ways this could blow up in his face. Jamie was already sitting on one of his kitchen stools when he found him, forearms braced on the granite counter.

Harry placed the permits in front of Jamie in the space between his forearms, standing nervously on the other side of the counter. Jamie bowed his head down to read the papers, head tilting to the side as he read. Harry could tell the exact moment Jamie had realized what exactly what the permits were saying when he heard Jamie's breath catch.

"This is a joke right?" Jamie asked, head still bowed down, staring at the papers.

His voice laced with confusion, he shuffled through the other papers reading through them quickly. Harry didn't reply, waiting for Jamie to finish reading the permits. He stood in front of Jamie, ribs leaning slightly against the counter, hands nervously fiddling with the novelty coke bottle salt shaker he keeps on the counter. The room was so quiet Harry wondered if he had gone deaf all of the sudden, the little noises that he had gotten used to hearing in his apartment muting in the face of Jamie's reaction. The almost inaudible whoosh of Jamie's breathing the only sound that mattered, whatever left his friends mouth being the only thing that he cared about.

"Harry.." Jamie said, looking up and trailing off, at a loss for words.

Harry didn't answer, eyes cast down with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He laid his hands palm up, slowly levitating the salt shaker in between them.

After a few seconds of silence Harry glanced up. Jamie was just staring at the salt shaker, face pale and mouth slightly open in shock.

Harry let the salt shaker float down, walking around to sit beside Jamie.

"So.. the war?" Jamie asked, picking up the salt shaker to take a closer look.

"Everything I said was true." Harry reassured, "I just left out the parts about magic."

"Like?" Jamie replied.

"Like.." Harry drew out staring at his hands.

"Like instead of fighting with guns and bullets, we fought with wands and spells. That the whole reason I was in the center of that shit storm was because there was a prophecy hailing me the only person capable of defeating him. That so many people _died_ because I couldn't kill him fast enough? That-"

"Harry." Jamie cut him off.

Harry looked at the cop, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I know what you're going to say. It's not my fault. But do you really still believe that knowing what I'm capable of?" Harry asked, face crumpled in guilt.

Jamie turned to him, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

"Well, first of all, I had no idea what you were capable of _before_ I even knew about magic, but I know that you are _the_ kindest person I have _ever_ met. That you are ridiculously selfless and you have _no fucking idea_ how many people's lives you've saved, then _and now_. Secondly, You're telling me that there is a whole society of.. magic people-"

"Witches and Wizards." Harry interjected.

"-Yeah, that. And that the underground war was between two factions of this society?" Jamie asked, to which Harry answered with a hesitant nod.

"Then there must have been plenty of adults that were _just as capable_ as you were to fight. If they put all their troubles on one seventeen year old, prophesied or not, then those deaths are on them, not you." Jamie told him seriously.

Harry slumped forward in his stool, plastering his upper half on the counter with his head cradled on his own bicep, he sighs tiredly and stares at Jamie.

"You're taking this better than I did when I was told." Harry said.

Jamie smiled at Harry, leaning his elbow on the counter and cradling his head sideways on his palm.

"I don't know, I mean, I'll probably freak out a lot more later when all of this has sunk in but.." Jamie started, laughing.

"It just makes sense, you know? Now that I know, it's like that part of you I could feel but never place. I don't mean your magic, I mean that's cool and all but that was a total surprise. More like you are magic, you know? Wonderful, awe-inspiring, unbelievable and just.." Jamie trailed off, belatedly realizing that maybe he was talking a little too much.

Harry looked stunned, head lifting slightly from his position and his lips just slightly parted. Jamie straightened up, suddenly noticing just how close their faces had gotten. Jamie cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, uh, the food?" Jamie asked.

"Huh?" Harry replied, confused by the seemingly random segue.

"Your food," Jamie clarified. "Do you use.."

"How _dare_ you!" Harry gasped, sitting up.

"I don't need magic to make my food taste good. I've been cooking since I could reach the stove." Harry continued without letting Jamie speak, face indignant.

"But you guard your kitchen at the cafe like nobody's business." Jamie argued.

"Well." Harry replied, loosing steam.

"That's not. I use magic, but not on the food!" Harry continued, laughing.

"Oh?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry waved a hand, making the kitchen come alive with ingredients and tools floating out of their respective places. A chopping board settled near Jamie, where a knife started dicing some onions. Jamie stared in awe, a startled laugh escaping his lips.

"So that's how you cook all that food by yourself!" He exclaims, eyes never leaving the chopping board.

"Well, I could do it without the magic, but it'd take a whole lot of running to get it all done in the same amount of time I would think. And a whole lot of sweating, which isn't very hygienic." Harry replied, shrugging.

"Can't you just magic it though? Like make it out of air, like in the movies. Or duplicate it."

Harry hummed, making an apple float towards him. He plucked the fruit out of the air and offered it to Jamie.

Jamie looked at Harry dubiously, prompting Harry to glare at him, as if to say 'just do it.'

Jamie took a bite of the fruit.

"What's the point of this? Am I going to fall into a coma?" He asked as Harry took the apple back.

"Shut up and watch princess." Harry replied, duplicating the apple. He then offered one of the apples back to Jamie who looked intrigued.

"It tastes different." He said, surprised.

Harry duplicated the apple in his hands, offering it again to Jamie.

"This barely tastes like anything!" Jamie gasped, staring at the two apples in his hands.

"Magic isn't limitless. There are rules to it. Food can't be conjured, in fact almost everything that _is_ conjured isn't permanent. Duplicating something will almost always compromise the quality. At some point duplicated food will disappear before it even reaches your stomach. Death is inevitable and magic won't bring anyone back, so messing with that is a no no. Love is another thing that shouldn't be messed with, which is why love potions are illegal in most countries. And we can't go around using magic on muggles, which is what we call non-magicals." Harry told Jamie, smiling brightly at him.

Jamie nodded, shuffling the papers in front of him.

"So these are from your government?"

"Well, technically their your government too. America is the only country where the muggle and magical government are one and the same. A lot of secret departments but the same president and everything." Harry answered.

Jamie nodded, and shuffled through the permits once again.

"What if I don't sign?" He asked curiously.

"An agent from the Department of Magical Affairs will come to erase your memory." Harry replied, looking apologetic.

"How would they even know if I observe the things on here or not?" Jamie asked.

"There is a spell that will bind you once you sign it which will prevent you from talking about anything magic related to anyone not already aware of the existence of magic. It's in there, right at the bottom." Harry answered, pointing out the segment.

"Okay, umm, let me just read through this." Jamie told him.

Harry nodded, turning his attention to the food preparing itself.

He couldn't help the small smile that kept creeping onto his face, Jamie wasn't angry at him. All his imagined scenarios of Jamie getting mad and wanting nothing to do with him were completely unfounded.

"Alright, do you have a pen?" Jamie asked, bringing Harry out of his happy daze.

Harry _accio'd_ a pen, watching as Jamie signed his name. Jamie tensed when his whole body tingled as the spell was activated and the papers disappeared, leaving a small card.

Jamie sighed, smiling as he put the pen down and read the card.

"Is this an ID?" Jamie asked, amused.

"Sort of. It makes you an official part of the magical society, like a licence to know I guess? It cancels any anti-muggle spell effects on the owner, so spells to keep muggles away from magical areas won't affect you anymore, and it's spelled to always return to you, in case you ' _misplace_ ' it." Harry answered, leaning forward to look at the card as well.

"How'd they get a picture of me?" Jamie asked.

Harry shrugged, laughing.

"Magic."


	15. About Time

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _It's hard to do the right thing when you don't know what the right thing to do is. - Frank_

Chapter 15: About Time

They were side by side on Harry's couch, eating the stir-fry Harry had cooked while they were talking. Harry was letting him look through his photo albums, and the photos actually moved! Jamie was having a blast looking through them, especially the ones of Harry when he was younger.

"Those glasses are.." Jamie said, trailing off with the largest grin on his face.

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.

"How old are you here?" Jamie asked, pointing to one of the newer pictures.

"Nineteen. That's at my mate's wedding." Harry answered, smiling at the photo.

It was of Harry in a nice black suit with his arms around a tall redhead in a tux on his left and a gorgeous brunette in a form fitting wedding gown on his right. Harry was definitely younger, with his hair only just reaching past his ears and a lot thinner than he is now, which Jamie hadn't thought was possible.

"They were basically already married since sixth year honestly. Just took a bloody war to get them to realize it though." Harry told him, a fond smile on his face.

"But I thought you left after the war?"

Harry nodded, putting down his now empty bowl.

"I did. I was already living in Ireland when they announced it. I came back for the rehearsal and the wedding itself, wished them the best and went back to Ireland. I keep in touch every now and then. Hermione's expecting her second child soon." Harry answered, reaching down to find another album under the coffee table.

The smaller album was full of pictures of red haired kids, ranging from infants to about knee high. Harry flipped through it with a tender smile.

"This is the next generation of Weasleys. I still visit them every once in a while." He told Jamie.

"Do you miss them?" Jamie asked, putting the albums on his lap down on the table.

Harry's eyes followed the albums, hands in his lap.

"Of course I do." He answered, not looking at Jamie.

"Do you ever think about going back?" He asked.

"I can't be there anymore. I don't _belong there_ anymore. Besides I.." Harry trailed off, glancing at Jamie and biting his lip nervously.

"You what?" Jamie asked when it was clear Harry wasn't going to finish his sentence.

Harry looked at him with a smile, eyes practically glowing.

"I would miss you way too much to go back." He replied softly.

Jamie stared at Harry, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

"Harry, what.." He started to reply, trailing off with an unsure smile.

Harry returned his smile before looking down at his own hands. He laughed nervously, running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"I'm pretty crazy about you, actually." He said, shrugging.

Harry glanced up to see Jamie staring at him with a wide smile making its way onto his face.

"Seriously?" He asked with a laugh.

Harry huffed, face immediately souring as he slumped down in his seat.

"No need to be a dick about it." He grumbled.

Jamie's eyebrows knitted, confused by Harry's words.

"What?" He asked, going over the last few seconds in his head.

"Wait, no, that's not- I didn't- I wasn't _making fun of you,_ fuck."

Harry's glare softened, eyes filled with confusion and hurt. Jamie rolled his eyes, grabbing the back of Harry's head and pulling him in for a kiss. Harry stiffened for a millisecond before melting against Jamie and giving into the kiss. Jamie pulled back, his arm around Harry's neck to keep him from pulling back too far. They stared at each other for a few moments, a light blush covering Harry's entire face.

"I'm pretty crazy about you too, Harry." Jamie told him with a soft smile.

Harry slumped forward into Jamie, burying his face into the other's neck.

"Holy _shit_. Thank Merlin." He mumbled into Jamie's neck, stress leaving his shoulders.

Resisting the urge to shiver as Harry's breath tickled his skin, wrapped his other arm around Harry to pull him in closer. Harry followed his movement, adjusting himself so that he was curled up into Jamie's chest wrapped up in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything and just soaking in the other's presence before Harry spoke up.

"Don't think just because I'm smaller than you that that makes me the inner spoon by default."

Jamie snorted, shaking his head at the wizard.

"If we're negotiating cuddling positions I guess it's safe to say we're together?" Jamie asked with a smile.

Harry laughed as well, wrapping his arms around Jamie's chest.

"You've always been kinda slow on the uptake." He replied, laughing as Jamie flicked his ear.

* * *

 _Jog with me?_

Jamie waited for Harry to reply, laying back down on his bed sleepily.

 _By my place?_ Harry replied.

Jamie smiled, pushing himself up off of his bed he typed in his reply.

 _You're making breakfast._

Harry replied almost as soon as he sent his text.

 _Well duh._

Jamie started getting his things ready to go to his _boyfriend's_ apartment. He smiled to himself, he still couldn't believe everything had worked out between them. To think that just two days ago he had been so scared of losing Harry as a friend because of his feelings, it was incredible to find his fears unfounded.

They had spent the last two days practically glued together, Harry joining Jamie's morning jog and Jamie going straight to the cafe after work. It wasn't actually all that different from how they were _before_ they got together, only now they didn't have to keep their hands to themselves. Jamie pointed this out to Harry that afternoon with a laugh.

" _Please_ , you were pretty touchy." Harry replied.

Jamie raised an eyebrow at Harry, thinking about what he had said.

"Huh, I guess I was." He laughed.

"It drove me nuts, and I never knew if you were flirting with me or if you were just being a dick to get me flustered." Harry told him with a light glare.

Jamie laughed, reaching out to stroke his fingers against Harry's hip where the counter would prevent anyone from seeing. Harry threw him a glare, which would have been convincing it weren't for the smile tugging at Harry's lips. Their shameless flirting was interrupted by Chris who had an order from one of the tables. Harry ducked into the kitchen leaving Jamie with a smug looking waiter.

"What?" Jamie asked after a few moments of Chris staring at him.

"Took you guys long enough." the brunette said, smirking.

"Excuse me?"

Chris grinned at him knowingly.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, Officer. I was rooting for you from the start."

Jamie laughed, shaking his head.

"Thanks Chris." Jamie told the younger man.

"Although I still like to think the Detective is still an option" Chris said, making Jamie laugh.

"You need to stop thinking about Harry's love life." Jamie replied jokingly.

His phone rang in his pocket, cutting off whatever Chris was about to say. He excused himself and slipped out to take the call. Leaning against his car he listened to his grandfather rattle on about something or the other, giving Harry a small wave through the glass front of the cafe when he saw the wizard come out from the kitchen.

"Jamie?"

Jamie started when he realized he hadn't actually heard any of the things his grandfather had been telling him.

"Sorry, Grandpa, what?" He asked, focusing on the conversation.

"I asked if you mind coming over today, I need to talk to you. I'm making BBQ ribs."

"Yeah, sure Grandpa, I'm on my way." Jamie agreed immediately.

After ending the phone call with his grandfather he headed back into the cafe to grab his jacket behind the counter and say goodbye to Harry. He ducked into the kitchen when he saw the counter empty, startling Harry who was plating several dishes as pots and pans moved around of their own accord.

"Jamie! What are you doing back here?" Harry accused, eyebrows arched.

"My Grandpa called, he wants to see me so I have to go." Jamie explained, darting in to steal a quick kiss.

Harry nodded seriously before grabbing Jamie by the back of the neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

"Okay." Harry said as he pulled back.

Jamie grinned at him.

"Okay?" Jamie asked.

Harry nodded before shaking his head and pulling Jamie in again.

* * *

When Jamie had finally arrived at his father's house he entered to find his grandfather in the kitchen marinating the ribs he'd mentioned on the phone.

"Jamie! Good timing, can you hand me that bowl?" Henry asked him.

Leaving his jacket on a chair he rushed to help his grandfather. Falling into the routine of helping his grandfather cook, which he had gotten better at since meeting Harry, they worked silently until all the preparation was done. Jamie washed his hands as Henry put the ribs and salad in the fridge, to be taken out later for grilling.

"So, what did you want to talk about Grandpa?" Jamie asked, leaning against the counter.

Henry walked over to him with a big smile.

"Frank had a great idea for Valentines, a singles dinner! Of course, no one wants to spend Valentines alone, and who better to spend it with than with family?" Henry said with a wide smile.

"It'll be good for you and Erin, and to be honest, Frank worries about you kids." Henry continued without noticing the completely panicked expression on Jamie's face.

"Erin's always so careful not to worry anyone so it's hard to figure out how she's dealing with the divorce. She says she's fine but.."

Jamie panicked internally as Henry rambled, heart beating almost audibly.

His family didn't know.

His _extremely catholic_ family.

His family couldn't know.

Jamie took a deep breath.

 _Calm down Jamie,_ he thought to himself.

His family loved him, they wouldn't care if he was dating a man. Hell, most of them had already met Harry and they'd had nothing but good things to say. Granted that Harry had just been a friend then, but the immediate rapport had to count for something, right? Sarge didn't even bat an eyelash when he found out, so it might not even be that big of a deal.

Jamie bit his lip worriedly.

He never thought he'd ever have to actually _come out_ to his family. He'd experimented a little when he was in Harvard, but then he'd met Sydney and it seemed pointless and irrelevant to tell anyone about his preferences.

 _Well, I am dating a guy, so it's not exactly irrelevant anymore._ Jamie thought.

"...Jamie?"

Jamie startled at hearing his name, realizing he had clocked out of the conversation a tad too lang again.

"Sorry Grandpa, what?" He asked, shaking the previous thoughts out of his head.

"I asked if you were going." Henry repeated with a puzzled expression.

Jamie stared at his grandfather's face, an old memory coming to mind. About one of the officers he used to include in his golden days stories he told them when they were younger, who had come out to his unit a few years ago.

 _I would never had guessed he was a fairy, he was a great cop too. Such a waste._

"Yeah. I'll be there." Jamie replied, shaking his head.

 _Maybe now isn't the best time to tell them._ Jamie thought

* * *

"So, what did your grandfather want to talk to you about?"

They were curled up on his couch watching Master Chef Junior, which Harry was an avid fan of. Jamie tucked his chin over Harry's shoulder, holding Harry closer to his chest.

"Jamie?" Harry asked, amused at Jamie's clingy-ness.

Jamie sighed, squeezing Harry in his arms.

"We need to talk." Jamie said softly.

Harry shot up, pulling away from Jamie and turning to look at him tensely.

"That is _not_ the proper response to ' what did your grandfather say'." He said with a glare.

Jamie sighed, pushing himself up to face Harry, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He invited me to dinner on Monday." Jamie told his tense boyfriend.

Harry deflated, confused and relieved at the same time.

"Oh, well, what's wrong with that?" Harry replied.

Jamie couldn't help but smile at the brit's honest reactions.

"It's a singles dinner, on Valentines, which I'm not. Single, that is." Jamie clarified.

"Oh." Harry replied slowly.

Harry stared at Jamie before his eyes widened.

" _Oh_ , they _don't know_ , do they? But you said you've been with blokes before." He continued.

"Yeah, but they were just flings. I've never had to tell anyone because I've never actually _been_ with a guy." Jamie answered.

Harry stared at Jamie, who looked so heartbroken and conflicted.

"Jamie, if you're not ready to tell them, it's fine." He said, almost as if he had read Jamie's mind.

"But, it'll be our first valentines." Jamie replied, looking down dejectedly.

Harry took Jamie's hand, making Jamie look up.

"Love, what's one night? We spend everyday together, we can have a valentines date on another day." He told Jamie with a smile.

Jamie still looked guilty, even more so when Harry was being so perfect about it.

"Jamie, Your relationship with your family is way more important to me than valentines. Stop looking like you killed my puppy, we've already missed the mystery box challenge." Harry told him seriously, making Jamie crack a smile.

"Fine." Jamie replied, pulling Harry to him to resume their earlier position facing the television.

"Thank you." Jamie whispered.

Harry snuggled back into him in response, hand squeezing the arm Jamie had wrapped around his waist as they went back to watching.

* * *

Potter was over at his muggle lover's place again.

 _It's absolutely disgusting that one of the strongest wizards of all time spends all of his time in the muggle world. Potter is a sorry excuse for a wizard,_ and yet, he reminded himself, _Potter had defeated the Dark Lord._

 _Now he is finally going to get what he deserves._

He had spent nearly a decade tracking Potter down, when one of his connections had located the boy.

 _It won't be long now._ He thought


	16. Worried

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _Well, the good news is none of us is ever going to end up alone. -Danny_

 _Not while another one of us is still standing -Erin_

Chapter 16: Worrried

"I'm going to get fat."

Harry looked over at Jamie who was looking at the breakfast tray Harry had brought in forlornly.

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing a piece of toast from the tray and shoving half into his mouth.

"With the amount of exercise you do, I don't think that's humanly possible." He said through his mouthful.

Jamie pouts at Harry who just continued eating his toast.

"Besides, I don't really mind if you gain a little pudge. Give me something to hold on to." Harry added, smirking.

Jamie put the tray down off the bed and pulled Harry closer to him.

"So what you're saying is.. you don't like my body?" Jamie whispered into Harry's ear as he ran his hand along Harry's back.

Harry gave a throaty chuckle, burying his face into Jamie's neck.

"Arrogance doesn't suit you Reagan." He replied, snorting.

Jamie turned them over to lie down on top of Harry, who yelled in protest at the manhandling.

"I think we need to work off the breakfast." He whispered roughly, sealing Harry's lips with his.

* * *

They were in Harry's car, a few minutes away from the precinct. Jamie was pulling at the collar of his shirt, using a mirror to look at the light purple marks littering his neck. Harry glanced at him as he pulled up by the station.

"It's your own fault you didn't have enough time to go home." Harry scolded.

Jamie laughed, still fiddling with his collar.

"It was worth it. I just wish you didn't make me look like a leper."

Harry looked at the brunette fondly, waving his hand in his direction. The bruises disappeared, making Jamie smile happily at Harry.

"Thanks babe." He said tenderly.

Harry rolled his eyes, ears tinged pink.

"Now get out, I have to go to work." Harry replied.

Jamie laughed and opened the door to leave. Making his way into the station he looked back in time to see the Ferrari speeding away.

Jamie made his way into the precinct and headed straight to the lockers to change into his uniform. Thanks to Harry's driving just under the speed limit he was just on time for his shift. He heard a whistle behind him followed by laughter, he turned to see some of the other officers grinning at him.

"Wild night, Reagan?"

Jamie turned to look at his back in his locker mirror. As soon as Jamie saw the red scratch marks all over his back his whole face turned pink.

"Damn it." Jamie muttered, hurriedly putting his uniform on while the other guys laughed at his embarrassment.

After a few more jokes about his sex life the others backed off and finished getting ready.

He made his way over to where he knew Sarge loitered before patrols, self-consciously fixing his collar, a smile on his still pink face.

"So you and James Bond, huh?" Sarge asked a few hours later while they were taking their lunch break.

Jamie took one look at his partner's face and started laughing.

"I swear to God, they're like old ladies with gossip." Jamie replied.

Sarge laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

" And Harry'll flip if he hears you call him that." Jamie added.

Sarge laughed, nodding before smiling at Jamie thoughtfully.

"I'm happy for you kid."

"Thanks Sarge, but..." Jamie trailed off.

"I know, I know, my lips are sealed." Sarge replied.

"He okay with that though?" Sarge asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, he's really great about it." Jamie replied. Harry was really understanding about it, so much so that Jamie couldn't help but feel bad about it. Just last week they had had to cut their dinner date short because detective Baker just happened to come into the restaurant with her husband. They had left immediately, even though Harry had been looking forward to going to that restaurant all week. Harry had laughed it off, but Jamie couldn't help but feel guilty over it. Which is why he had surprised Harry yesterday with his favorite dessert, treacle tart; which he had had to look through several bakeries for.

"I'm waiting for it to settle." Jamie told Sarge suddenly.

"For what to settle?" Sarge asked, baffled.

"Us. Me and Harry. I'm waiting for us to settle. I'm waiting for it us to get tired of each other, I mean." Jamie paused trying to put into words what had been bothering him for awhile.

"I don't think I'd ever get tired of Harry, but I'm so deliriously happy right now and I just feel like-"

"Like it won't last." Sarge finished nodding.

Jamie nodded, looking sheepish.

"I know that sounds so lame." He answered.

"But it's been a couple weeks and it's still feels like every kiss is the first." Jamie continued.

Sarge raised a hand to stop him from continuing.

"Kid, there's nothing wrong with being a little paranoid. You and Sydney were engaged and she just up and left. But England is a completely different person, and you need to keep that in mind." Sarge told him.

Jamie nodded seriously, before smiling at his partner.

"Thanks Sarge."

* * *

Jamie was on his way to Harry's apartment when he got the call.

His father had been shot.

Jamie could barely remember driving to the hospital, his mind going into overdrive. His father had been shot. He could _die_. He could die before Jamie could make him proud of his youngest son. He could die before Jamie could show that his becoming a cop wasn't a mistake. He could die before Jamie could tell him everything he had to tell him. Before he could tell him about _Joe_ , or about _Harry_. _He could lose him_.

He ran to the elevator, pacing until he got to the floor his brother had told him they had their father in. Shrugging past the cops and security all over, he made his way to his brother who sitting in the small waiting area.

"Danny." Jamie called, heading straight for his older brother.

Danny stood up when he saw Jamie, pulling the beat cop into a rough hug. The detectives's whole body was tense, a couple frown lines etched on his face.

"He's still in surgery." Danny told him, moving to sit back down.

"Linda is getting the kids, Pop's on his way, and Erin's on her way with Nicki." Danny continued, head hanging down with both hands resting on the back of his head.

Jamie sat next his brother, mind still going a thousand miles a minute. He had no idea what to say to his brother, who looked like he was breaking down with worry, not that he was doing any better.

They sat in silence until the others arrived, each settling for a long wait on the couches. It was only half an hour later when Jamie received a text from Harry that he remembered what he had been doing before he found out about his father's condition. He texted Harry, apologizing and explaining where he was. Seconds after sending the text his phone started to ring. He startled, not expecting Harry to call him. He gave Erin a look, gesturing to his phone as he left to take the call in a random hallway.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as soon as he picked up.

"I don't know. We don't know anything yet" Jamie replied, subconsciously pulling on his hair.

"Which hospital?" Harry asked.

"No, it's fine Harry, you don't have to."

"Love, you don't have to go through this alone." Harry replied.

"My family is here." Jamie assured.

"Oh." Harry said softly.

Jamie closed his eyes, suddenly regretting his words. He realized how it might have sounded to Harry. He didn't mean to hide him like some sort of secret.

"Harry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I know, just- I'm here for you okay?" Harry told him quietly.

Jamie sighed, running a hand across his face.

"Okay." Jamie replied.

Jamie made his way back to the waiting area, sitting in the only chair left, which was a plastic chair a little ways to the right of the couches that were being occupied by his siblings and their families. He looked over at Danny, who had his arms around Sean who was cuddled against him, Linda beside him doing the same with Jack. Erin was on the armchair with a dozing Nicki sitting across her lap. Jamie turned to his grandfather, who had turned his armchair to face the direction the surgeon would enter from, and felt a sudden pang as he realized how horrible this must be for his grandfather. Pop had already lost a wife and a grandson, and now he faced the possibility of losing his son as well. Danny had a family, a wife and kids, and Erin had Nicki. But Pop, Pop had his dad, and he- he had Harry. But he didn't really have him, because he was a coward who couldn't tell the people he loved about the man he was in love with.

A few hours later they were still there, albeit with less tension than they had earlier. The surgeon had come out to inform them about their dad's condition after an hour of surgery.

Jamie looked at his phone, mind going back and forth. Just as he was about to send a text to Harry, he received one from the man.

 _I'm outside, in the parking lot._

Jamie stood up abruptly, making Danny look up at him.

"I- Uh. I just going to go get some air." Jamie told him.

He walked out as fast as he could without drawing too much attention. When he got to the parking lot, he found Harry in the farthest corner, leaning against his parked Ferrari.

When he was just a few steps away, Harry surged forward, wrapping him up in his arms. His thumb rubbing soothingly against the back of his neck.

"Shh, its okay." Harry whispered in his ear, arms tightening around him.

Jamie buried his face in Harry's neck, a tension he hadn't realized he had leaving him. He spilled, whispering to Harry all the fears running amok in his head.

"I could've lost him" He said, holding Harry even tighter.

"He doesn't know. _Jesus Christ,_ he doesn't know. I haven't told him, what if he-" Jamie rambled.

Harry pulled back from him to look into his eyes.

"Jamie." He said, a hand on Jamie's cheek.

Jamie leaned his forehead against Harry's, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. They stared at each other for a few moments, Jamie silently taking comfort in Harry's presence.

"I know you said I didn't need to come, but I didn't feel right at home while you were over here and I-" Harry started explaining quickly.

"Thank you." Jamie interrupted him with a smile.

"I didn't realize how much I needed to see you until it was too late. I'm glad you came." Jamie told the smaller man, following up with a sweet kiss.

They stayed like that for a minute before Jamie pulled away and moved to lean against Harry's car, Harry following to lean next to him.

"So how's your dad?" Harry asked.

"The bullet missed the major arteries, so the surgery went well. He's in good condition. They're keeping him for a couple days for observation, he'll be on house arrest after for recovery." Jamie answered.

Harry hummed in reply, absently holding Jamie's hand in both of his.

"I'm glad."

Harry stared at Jamie's hand in his with a small smile.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

Jamie snorted, bumping his shoulder against Harry's lightly.

"Yeah, you were so doom and gloom, I didn't think you would actually contact me, the nosy officer." Jamie replied.

"I thought you were _sweet_ , reminded me of me actually, when I was younger. Trying to save every poor unfortunate soul out there." Harry said.

Jamie nudged Harry again, making Harry laugh.

"I know, I know." Harry said, giving Jamie an exaggerated smile.

Harry had a very extreme personality, Jamie had learned. He was very kind and hardworking, those things didn't change, but sometimes he'd become very serious, dark, and negative because of what he went through but at the same time a part of him was really innocent and playful, like the child he never got to be. So sometimes he'd fall into a rut, where he sinks into the depression the former personality brings. It didn't happen as often now as it did before now that Jamie was there for him.

Harry brought up Jamie's hand to his lips, giving the back of his hand a soft kiss.

"You should go back." Harry said, lips brushing against his hand with every word.

Jamie nodded, pushing away from the car and pulling Harry along with him.

"Call me if you need me. I'll be here in a second." Harry told him.

"How did you know where to go anyway?" Jamie asked.

"I _may_ have a tracking spell on you." Harry replied, smiling sheepishly.

Jamie stared at Harry, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm paranoid, so sue me. Hey, it came in handy now didn't it?" Harry said defensively.

Jamie laughed at Harry's reply.

"Yeah, yeah." Jamie said, pulling Harry into an embrace.

He leaned down to give Harry a soft kiss before saying goodbye.

"Thanks for coming, I needed it." Jamie whispered, hugging Harry tightly.

Jamie made his way back to the waiting room after watching Harry drive off. Danny gave him a curious look, whispering an almost silent 'is something wrong?' To avoid waking Sean, who was asleep in his arms.

Jamie shook his head, taking a seat on the chair beside Erin, who was already dozing off. He settled in for along night.

* * *

Harry waited by the door after going through the security guarding the property. Apparently 'just visiting' wasn't a good enough reason and they had called the PC to ask about him. Harry idly wondered what he would've done if Frank hadn't vouched for him. He obviously didn't think this through.

Harry started when the door opened, an elderly man was staring at him critically.

"Good morning sir, my name is Harry Potter and I was hoping to see Frank." He greeted politely.

Then he raised the paper bag he had brought with him. "I also brought his usual." He added with a friendly smile.

The old man gave a snort and opened the door further.

"Come in, Francis is in the dining room. I'm his father, Henry Reagan." He said, extending a hand.

Harry shook his hand as he entered the household.

"Aren't you Jamie's friend? The one who makes those creative candies for the kids?" Henry asked as he led the way to the dining room.

"Yeah, Jamie's been helping me get feedback on them. Plus, Jack and Sean are such great kids, so it's hard not to want to give them all the candy they want." Harry answered with a smile.

Henry smiled proudly at the compliment to his grand kids.

"Francis, your guest is here. It looks like he's in on the city's plan to feed you to death." Henry said as they entered the dining room, which was full of gift baskets and trays of food.

"If I had known, I might have brought something more original." Harry said jokingly.

Frank smiled at him, sitting up in his plush chair.

"Well, If that paper bag has what I think it has, you win best gift." Frank said before gesturing to the seat adjacent to his.

"Your usual and a key lime pie, sir." Harry said, putting the bag down on the table before taking the offered seat.

"Pop, put the pie in the fridge. Harry makes the best key lime pie in New York." Frank told

Henry, who took the paper bag with raised eyebrows.

"That's high praise coming from you." Henry commented.

"Sir, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Jamie told me you were okay, but I can't help but worry. Some wounds tend to go beyond just the flesh." Harry told the much older man.

Frank nodded at the younger man's words, leaning back into his chair.

"I may not know the motives of the shooter as of yet but I can't help but feel like there is more to it than just an assassination attempt." Frank shared.

"Like the bullet was carrying something of bigger consequence. Like it meant more." Harry replied.

Frank nodded, a frown on his face.

"I guess you would know exactly how that feels, considering the nature of the conflict back then." Frank noted.

"Yes, small wars like the one I fought in are much more personal than normal warfare. Each action carried a greater meaning." Harry agreed.

Frank stares at him curiously.

"Does Jamie know?" He asked.

Harry nodded, smiling softly at the thought of the tall brunette.

"Yes, he and his partner were at the cafe when i passed out from exhaustion, he actually noticed that I was displaying signs of PTSD and helped me deal with it. That's how we became friends." Harry explained.

"I owe him my life, really, because I was just wasting away before he helped me." He added.

Frank smiled at the small Brit, pride obvious in his eyes.

"He always was such a caring kid." Frank agreed.

"He's one of the most compassionate people I've ever met. You've got a lot to be proud of." Harry complimented.

Frank laughed.

"I could say the same about you, Harry. Any parent would've been proud to call you their son." Frank replied.

His heart felt for the selfless man in front of him. He had never heard a sadder story than the one about the young man in front of him.

They moved on to less serious topics after, Henry joining in on the conversation, chatting amicably for almost half an hour before Harry had to go, claiming his cafe couldn't take two whole hours without him.

* * *

Jamie made his way to his car which was parked right outside the house. He was at his father's house, they still hadn't found any leads on the shooter. He gave the security detail a nod as he passed, freezing when he heard their conversation.

"Hey, Ted, did you guys say something about a Ferrari?" He asked, walking over to the two cops part of his father's security detail.

"Yeah, some kid visited your dad, driving a silver LaFerrari. Man, it was beautiful." Ted said wistfully.

Jamie nodded distractedly, excusing himself from the conversation, he sent a quick text to Harry.

 _I'm coming over_

He drove as fast as he could without breaking traffic laws to get to Harry's apartment. What did Harry do at his father's house? Did he tell him? Did Harry misunderstand him the day before, did he think Jamie wanted to come out already? How could Harry do this to him?

Jamie rushed up to Harry's apartment, mentally freaking out. His dad had been looking at him weirdly awhile ago. He thought he had been imagining it. Why didn't Harry tell him?

Jamie rushed into Harry's apartment the moment Harry opened the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you went to see my dad?" Jamie demanded.

Harry looked taken aback.

"I was going to tell you when I saw you, why are you so riled up?" He replied.

"Because you went to see my dad! I told you I wasn't ready to tell them about us yet. Why would you go behind my back like that?" Jamie answered angrily.

"Jamie, I d-"

"What am I going to do?" Jamie continued, cutting Harry off.

"Jamie, calm do-"

"Everything will change." Jamie cried out, tugging at his hair.

Harry sighed, reaching forward to pull Jamie into a hug. Jamie pulls away from his hands for a split second, making Harry stop.

Jamie immediately regretted pulling away when he saw the closed off expression on Harry's face.

"Do you really think so little of me? If you can't even trust me to respect your wishes, then who are we kidding Jamie?" Harry said.

Jamie didn't know what to say, he knew he had overreacted, but he had panicked. There was just so much going on, his emotions were all over the place. He didn't mean to doubt Harry but a part of him is always waiting for Harry to get fed up with hiding. He had every right to, but he didn't, he hasn't. He won't, Jamie realized belatedly.

Harry would never do that to him.

Before he could even begin to apologize he realized Harry wasn't even in the room anymore. Jamie went into the Harry's bedroom to see the smaller male already curled up in bed.

"I overreacted. I'm sorry." Jamie said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Harry didn't respond, back turned to Jamie. Jamie slipped in behind Harry, toeing off his shoes.

"Harry." Jamie murmured sadly.

He pulled the smaller man into his chest, curling around him like a cat.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I know you'd never do that to me. It's just.. with the threat to dad, Joe's murder, and the hiding.. I'm a little high strung." Jamie whispered.

Harry turned in his arms, burying his face in Jamie's neck.

"It's okay." He replied softly.

Jamie held Harry as he fell asleep, guilt drowning him when he felt a drop of liquid against his neck.

The last thing he ever wanted to do was to make Harry cry.

Harry woke up in Jamie's arms the next morning. Jamie was sleeping peacefully beside him, still in the clothes he wore to work. Harry stared at Jamie's face, thinking about what had happened the night before. Harry really wanted to not mind that they weren't public. He understood Jamie's reasons and as long as they were together it should be fine. So why isn't it?

Why did it bother him so much? He tried to hide his reactions, knowing they were unreasonable, but it was getting harder and harder each day. Like yesterday, Jamie had overreacted, sure, but he had apologized almost immediately after. So why does his heart still ache?

Harry slowly pulled away from Jamie, making sure not to wake him.

*Why am I being so emotional about this?* Harry thought.

He made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, running his hand through his hair to sort out any tangles.

Harry tried to think of any other instance in his life where he had felt the way he was feeling now. Where he had irrationally felt hurt...

Oddly enough, the first thing that came to mind was a memory from when he was helping the Dursleys evacuate. They had been on relatively good terms, when Harry organized for a safe house for them around the time the war was becoming public. Petunia had been boasting about the special treatment they were getting, that they were important enough to be part of the early evacuation when Mrs. Polkiss asked why their nephew wasn't going with them. Petunia said it was because he wasn't on the list of priority evacuees, and that a delinquent like him should join the army because 'it's not like he's suitable for polite society anyway'.

Harry had known that that was all a load of crap, even back then. He was the only reason they were deemed 'important' to begin with. He had contributed more to the world in his seventeen years of life than they had combined, but still a part of him had been hurt by his aunt's words.

He had thought he was already immune to the Dursleys, after all there was no love to be lost between them, but at that moment he had felt hurt in a way he couldn't fully comprehend at the time.

He had felt dirty.

Like something to be ashamed of. Something you hide.

Something shameful.

Harry let his head fall back against the tiles in the shower.

 _So that's it, huh_ he thought, shaking his head.

"He doesn't mean it like that, you idiot." He whispered to himself.

Jamie woke up to an empty bed. There was a note on his bedside from Harry.

 _I didn't wake you since you're off today, there's some food for you on the counter. - Harry_

Jamie sat by the kitchen counter, eating the still warm food that had been left for him there.

Every delicious bite made his gut feel heavier; he had made Harry cry yesterday. In all of their time together, before they got together, even when they had been talking about his past, he had never seen Harry cry. Granted, he didn't actually _see_ Harry cry yesterday, but he had felt it.

Jamie knew that he had acted really shitty, and despite Harry forgiving him, he still felt really bad. He was spending his day off helping his grandpa look through old case files to find a suspect for his dad's shooting, so he probably wasn't going to see Harry until tomorrow. He doubted Harry would actively seek his presence anytime soon.

Jamie sent a quick 'thank you, and I'm sorry' text to Harry, despite how inadequate the text felt in expressing his feelings. He wanted to fix things but he knew it was the kind of conversation that had to be done face to face.

After a couple hours of looking, his father asked his grandpa to bring out some dessert.

"Enjoying the food baskets?" Jamie commented.

"Actually, this was a special delivery." Henry said as he brought in a whole pie.

Jamie immediately recognized it.

"Harry brought pie?" Jamie asked, a little confused.

"He brought my favorites from his menu. He dropped by yesterday." Frank answered, accepting his slice of key lime pie with a smile.

Jamie watched his father dig in to the slice, before he was handed his own slice.

"What did he want?" Jamie asked his dad curiously.

"He just wanted to make sure I was recovering well. I'd like to think it's because he considers me a valuable regular, or a good acquaintance, and not just because he's my son's best friend." Frank said with a laugh.

"Well, it's not because of me, he didn't even tell me he was going to visit." Jamie replied.

"Well, veterans tend to look out for other vets." Frank said with a shrug.

Henry was nodding to Frank's words, a thoughtful look on his face.

"He reminds me of your brother, actually." Henry said.

"What, Danny? In what way?" Jamie replied incredulously. Harry was nothing like Danny.

"I.. he just does." Henry shrugged.

"It's his passion, I think. Although he has had more to fight for than Danny did. From what I know, he wasn't just a leader but also something of a symbol to the militia." Frank told him, a thoughtful look on his face.

Jamie nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, he takes everything personally." Jamie agreed.

"He said you saved his life." Frank said after a few seconds of silence.

"At the cafe? I just called for a bus. I didn't do much." Jamie replied, confused.

"I think he meant what you did after that." Frank replied.

"Why did you reach out to him?" Henry asked curiously.

He didn't reply immediately, mind still stuck on what his father had said.

"His eyes." Jamie finally replied.

"His eyes were empty. Even when he smiled at us, his eyes were lifeless. Just like Joe's when he came home from Iraq." He explained.

His father looked at him with a sad smile, shifting in his seat.

"I'm glad he has you then." He told Jamie.

Jamie's heart constricted at his father's words, would he still feel that way if he knew the truth?


	17. Talk about it

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _This thing is going to haunt you until you put it down. -Danny_

Chapter 17: Talk about it

When Harry got home after a particularly busy day at the cafe, he had almost completely forgotten about the pile of mail he had waiting to be opened on his coffee table. The pile had been untouched since yesterday, when he had received them. He had spent the night at Jamie's and barely had enough time to take a proper shower, let alone drop by his apartment before work.

Harry rolled his eyes with a fond smile at the thought of the brunette. They were spending the night at his place, Harry had roped Jamie into helping him bake again. The cop wasn't there yet, so Harry sat down to deal with the pile.

He took the largest envelope, the same kind Andromeda always used, excited to read about his godson's latest developments.

As he flipped through the pictures included in the envelope he read the detailed letter from Andromeda of Teddy's latest interests and achievements. Teddy had apparently just mastered his control over his bone structure, which is one of the most difficult things a metamorphmagus eventually learns to manipulate. Andromeda had documented Teddy's more comical efforts, which gave Harry a good laugh. Teddy had definitely inherited his mother's humor, with a tendency to take on animal features for fun. Harry put the pictures on the table to show Jamie and picked up the next letter.

The bank statement from Gringotts was quickly discarded after opening, moving on to the next letter.

It was from Hermione and Ron, full of anecdotes about their children and what they were up to at work nowadays. Ron had joined the Auror Corps while Hermione had continued her studies and was now a full fledged lawyer. Ron wrote about his latest cases, which according to him were ' _bloody_ _boring_ ', Hermione wrote about the finer points of the political situation with the old geezers on the Wizengamot. She also mentioned another interesting research study being made about the drain that happened in the final battle. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, knowing that dozens of studies have been done on it and that each and every one wanted his input. Hermione tried to get him to get involved but knew he wasn't interested so would just casually mention it every other letter. Harry knew exactly what happened and exactly how dangerous it would be if others knew as well, so he was going to take that interesting piece of information with him to the grave.

He was on the last letter, which was from Neville, when he heard his front door's lock click.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late." Jamie said, dropping his things next to the coffee table as he gives Harry a quick peck.

"It's fine Jamie, love, come here." Harry said distractedly, patting the space beside him as he read Neville's letter.

Jamie sat down beside him, immediately snuggling into his boyfriend's side with his head resting against Harry's neck.

"What's up?" Jamie whispered into his ear.

Harry pointed at the pile on the coffee table, still focused on the lengthy letter in his hands.

"I told you about Teddy right? Andromeda sent some pictures." Harry told him as Jamie picked up the pictures.

Jamie was still looking through the pictures with amazement when Harry put down Neville's letter with a smile.

"Good news?" Jamie asked, seeing Harry's expression.

"My friend Neville is finally getting married." He answered, slumping back into the couch.

"Oh? When's the wedding?"

Harry glanced back at the letter.

"November, so it's a while still, but I've been waiting for this to happen for seven years. I can wait a few more months." Harry said.

"Neville's a great bloke, but terribly shy. He's gotten much more confident since our school days but I was starting to think Luna would have to be the one to propose." Harry said, laughing.

"Be my date?" Harry asked with even turning to look at Jamie.

Jamie froze, heart hammering. Harry asked that as if the fact that they'd still be together in November was a given. He shook his head to clear it, holding back the embarrassingly silly smile threatening to overtake his face.

"Sure, tell me when they have a specific date, I'll mark it on my calendar." Jamie replied nonchalantly.

Harry smiled to himself, leaning forward to gather the pile of parchment to put them away.

"He's ridiculously adorable." Jamie told him as he handed the pictures back.

"Right? I love the little snot to bits." Harry replied, looking at the pictures fondly.

Harry put the pile into a box he keeps under the coffee table for letters he has to reply to. Making his way to his kitchen he calls back to Jamie, who was still slumped on the couch.

"I made some snacks to eat before we work."

Which gets Jamie off the couch in seconds.

Jamie takes one of the sandwiches on the counter, leaning on it to stay next to Harry, who had sat down at one of the bar stools.

"You _eat_ more than _any_ _other_ person I know." Jamie commented, biting into his sandwich.

Harry shrugged, taking his second sandwich from the pile he had prepared.

"I use a lot of magic at work." He replied.

"Huh?"

Harry laughed, putting his sandwich down.

"You're going to hate this, but using magic burns calories." He explained.

Jamie couldn't reply, thinking about all that implied.

"But! But- to be fair, it usually takes a _lot_ of magic to burn off any significant amount. It's just that _I_ do most of _my_ magic silent and wandlessly, which means the magic i use is more concentrated and unaided by any medium. So it takes _twice_ the amount of magic i'd usually have to expend to do anything since I'm not using a wand to amplify it. That's why I collapsed that time, I wasn't eating enough. Most wizards don't have to eat as much as I do and a lot of them still gain weight and such." Harry explained with a smile.

"That- That is so unfair!" Jamie finally replied, laughing.

"Yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better, most wizards are also weaker than the average fifteen year old, I'm pretty sure the only reason my generation is even remotely fit is because of the war."

Jamie looked thoughtful.

"You're in pretty good shape." He pointed out.

"Another reason why I eat like a whale." Harry replied, nodding.

"So if you started using a wand again, you'd get fat?" Jamie asked, curiously.

"Not likely with you riding me all the time." Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

Jamie smirked, leaning even closer to the other man.

"I'm flattered you think I have that much stamina." he whispered, grinning lecherously.

"I meant with all the _exercise_ you dick." Harry chuckled, pushing Jamie away from him.

"That counts as exercise, and I am pretty sure it's _you_ who keeps riding _me_ ." Jamie replied teasingly.

"Shut up! what are you, twelve?." Harry said, laughing.

* * *

Jamie was licking batter off his fingers obscenely while staring straight at Harry, who just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Stop trying to seduce me, you _child_ , you promised to help." Harry told him.

Jamie laughed at the face Harry was making at him.

"I am helping!" He says defensively.

"You call this helping?" Harry asked, turning around to show Jamie the back of his pants.

It had two white flour hand prints.

Jamie snorted, muttering.

"Can't blame me for trying."

"No fooling around until we're done baking." Harry said, glaring at him.

His phone started ringing right before he could reply. He picked it up after a quick glance at the caller ID.

"Danny?" He asked as soon as he accepted the call.

"What? Yeah, sure. I understand. I'll be there in twenty." He told his brother.

Harry gave him a concerned look.

"Is everything okay?" He asked the brunette as soon as the call ended.

"Yeah, it's just that Danny got called in for a case while he was out with Nicky. He needs someone to take her home. I just have to bring her home, I can be back before the meringue even starts to cool. Do you mind?" Jamie asked.

"It's fine, go, maybe I'll actually be able to get something done without you around to sexually harass me." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Psh, you like it. Thanks babe, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Jamie kissed Harry goodbye before grabbing his keys and his coat.

* * *

When he got to the crime scene he pulled up next to Danny's car and got out to look for his brother. Nicky came out from Danny's car to intercept him.

"Uncle Jamie!" She called, barreling into him and hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back, a little confused and increasingly worried as Nicky didn't pull back immediately.

"Nicky, what's wrong? What happened? Where's Danny?" He asked the teen.

Nicky pulled away from him quietly, wide eyed and looking guilty.

"Uncle Danny told me to stay in the car, but I didn't and I got past the other cops and- and- Uncle Jamie, it was a girl, a young girl around my age. Her eyes-" She tried to explain, breathless as she tried to get all her thoughts out at once.

"You saw the victim!?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie!"

Jamie looked up to see Danny making his way over to them.

"Erin is going to be pissed." He told his older brother as soon as he was closer.

"I know." He replied with a grimace.

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Hey, uh, sorry I'm late, It's just uh-" Jamie started, before stopping.

 _I was at my boyfriend's place on the other side of the city._

"Nah, It's alright. Thanks for coming." Danny replied.

"No problem, but uh, you think Erin's gonna.." He asked.

"She's gonna kill me, It's alright." Danny said, brushing it off.

"I won't tell her." Nicky cut in.

"What do you mean? No no no- no dice. You're-"

"It's _my_ fault! I promised to stay in the car, and mom is gonna flip out on you." She reasoned.

"Listen, you go home, and you tell your mom the truth, okay? I'll call her myself later, we'll straighten it all out. Deal?"

She agreed reluctantly. Danny had to get back to his job, so Jamie led Nicky to the passenger side of his car to leave, opening the door for her.

"I'm sorry to be a bother Uncle Jamie." Nicky said quietly when Jamie got into the driver's seat.

"Don't be silly, you're not a bother Nicky, it's fine." Jamie reassured.

"Yeah, but because of me you had to come all the way here from..." She trailed off, turning in her seat towards him.

Nicky looked at him seriously, watching him as he started the car and started driving.

"You were on a date." She accused him.

"What?" Jamie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you're wearing cologne and your hair is neater than it usually is." Nicky pointed out.

"And your lips are kinda red." She added, smiling.

"That's-" Jamie replied defensively.

He cut himself off when he noticed how wide Nicky's grin was.

"Okay, yeah." He admitted.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone Uncle Jamie." Nicky said, with an excited grin.

"That's cause I haven't told anyone about it yet. Leave it to you to figure it out. You're going to make a great cop." Jamie replied.

Nicky's smile faded, suddenly remembering what she had just seen. Jamie silently cursed himself, why did he have to bring that up?

"I don't think I can be a cop." She said quietly.

"Hey, don't think like that. What you just saw would shock anyone. You're way too young to have had to see things like that. Being scared is perfectly normal." Jamie told her.

Nicky didn't reply.

* * *

Harry was already cleaning up the kitchen by the time Jamie had returned.

"Sorry babe, it took a lot longer than I thought it would." Jamie called out to him as he took his coat off.

"It's fine, I just finished." Harry replied, turning to see Jamie enter the kitchen.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as he saw Jamie's face.

"Nicky saw the victim. Erin's going to flip." Jamie answered, running a hand through his hair.

Harry grimaced in understanding, taking a seat while pushing the one next to him out. Jamie sat down, sighing tiredly.

"She's just fourteen." He went on.

"It's bound to be traumatic for her- and she was so set on being a cop! This whole thing might scare her off. Not that I _want_ her to be a cop, or, you know, _not_ to be a cop. I wouldn't do that to her, me of all people, but this shouldn't be the deciding factor." Jamie explained, shoulders slumping tiredly.

"I saw my first dead body at fourteen. I could talk to her, if you want, I mean, if your sister is okay with it." Harry offered, squeezing Jamie's hand comfortingly.

"That's actually a really good idea, babe. Thank you, I'll tell Erin." Jamie said, smiling at the Brit.

* * *

A couple days later found Jamie at the District Attorney's office. Jamie knocked on the door of the ADA's office, entering at the call of 'It's open.'

"Jamie" Erin said, surprised.

She stood up to greet him with a kiss on his cheek and a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her desk and gesturing to the chair in front of her.

Jamie sat down, offering her one of the cups of coffee he was holding.

"What? I can't visit my big sister during my lunch breaks anymore?" He asked.

Erin smiled at Jamie, putting the coffee down beside her.

"How is she?" Jamie asked.

Erin sighed, looking down.

"She's been having nightmares. She won't talk to me about it, so I don't know how to help her." Erin told him.

"She's being withdrawn and.. I'm really worried Jamie." She continued.

"Harry, he uh- he went through something similar at that age, and he offered to talk to Nicky about it when I told him what had happened. If, you know, if you're okay with it." Jamie said.

"He saw a dead body at fourteen?" Erin asked, sounding both concerned and skeptical at the same time.

Jamie stared at Erin, biting his lip, he contemplated how much he should tell his sister.

"Erin, he was part of the British Militia." he answered after a few seconds.

Erin was speechless, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open in shock. She closed her mouth, eyebrows furrowing as she processed the information.

"He's around your age, right?"

"He's twenty seven this july" Jamie answered.

"Then he was seventeen when he- when I met him he was so… I never would have guessed." Erin wondered out loud.

"And he doesn't want people to know, so this is just between us. He wants to help Nicky come to terms with what she saw." Jamie told her.

"That's- that's really kind of him, of course, I'll talk to Nicky about it. When's a good time?"

"I was thinking, i could take Nicky to the cafe Sunday morning and she can ride with me to mass." He suggested.

Erin agreed before shooing her kid brother away claiming she had to get back to work as it wasn't her lunch break yet.

"Make sure to give Alice a smile as you leave, god knows that'll make her day." Erin teased him as he left.

* * *

"So, how've you been?" Jamie asked his niece.

She shrugged noncommittally.

Jamie sighed, adjusting his hands on the wheel. It didn't make sense. He had known how to talk to Harry about these type of things after a day of knowing him, yet he had no idea what to say to his niece who he had known all her life. He knew what he wanted to say, but he just didn't know _how_. How was he suppose to say it in a way that would resonate with the troubled teenager?

"Where are we going?" Nicky asked, bringing Jamie out of his thoughts.

"Well, your mom told you that I wanted you to meet someone right?" Jamie asked back.

"Yeah, Is it your new girlfriend?" Nicky asked with a weak smile.

"It's my friend Harry, you know, the chef. He makes all those really good sweets I keep giving you guys." Jamie explained, ignoring Nicky's question completely.

"Oh, yeah. Cool. So where are we going?"

"His cafe on Greenwich Ave. He doesn't open until noon on Sundays, so we can hang out with him there before he has to work." Jamie answered.

When they got there Jamie parked across the street and led his niece to the cafe. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door for them, locking it again after them.

"You've got a key to the place?" Nicky asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah, in case of emergencies." Jamie answered, trying to go for nonchalant.

Thinking about it, it _was_ kinda weird that Jamie had keys to the cafe, especially if they were just 'friends' like he claimed. Well, if he was completely honest with himself, they were never really just normal friends. They had gotten so close so quickly, it just wasn't something he could explain to others easily.

"You can take a seat wherever, I'll just go look for Harry in the back." Jamie told her, pointing vaguely at the booths.

He ducked into the backroom, only to find it empty.

"Harry?" he called out.

He heard a shout come from below him, so he figured Harry was in the mysterious cellar he had heard about. He looked around for some sort of a entrance to the supposed cellar, all the while talking to Harry, who he assumed could hear him.

"We just got here, Nicky's waiting outside by the booths. What are you doing down there? And how do you even go down there? I can't see any-"

He was cut off by one of the refrigerator doors opening seemingly on it's own. Then Harry came out from it, already wearing his work clothes; a tight white button up, a black half- apron with his cafe's logo and a tight pair of slacks.

"Did you just- what the hell?" Jamie asked, laughing.

"Well, I wanted the cellar to have a _cool_ entrance." Harry replied, a cheesy grin on his face.

Jamie shook his head, rolling his eyes at the other man's joke. Harry laughed at his reaction, pulling out a bunch of chiseling tools from his apron pocket and putting them away in a cabinet.

"Actually, I made that because, as you know, appliances don't really agree with me, so I thought, might as well make something useful out of it. I was just doing a little repairing, i'll take you down there next time." Harry offered.

"Nicky's outside." Jamie reminded him.

Harry nodded, tying his hair up in a ponytail as he walks past Jamie to leave the kitchen. Jamie pulls him back to give him a kiss.

"Mornin'." he whispers before going back out to where his niece was waiting.

Harry shook his head at the brunette's back, the soppiest smile of all time on his face. He followed the brunette out, where he found him talking to a pretty teenager with the same hair and cheekbones. He walked over to the booth she and Jamie were lounging at.

"Nicky, this is my best friend, Harry. He owns this cafe. Harry, this is my niece, Nicky, Erin's daughter." Jamie introduced, before sliding into the booth next to Nicky, leaving the seat opposite Nicky for Harry.

Nicky gave Harry a small smile, cocking her head to one side.

"You've met my mom?" she asked.

Harry nodded, as he took the remaining seat.

"Yeah, she had lunch here with Jamie one time. Lovely lady, your mum, and evidently gorgeous runs in the family. " Harry answered with a smile.

Jamie rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face, while Nicky giggled at the compliment.

"Actually, Nicky, when I had heard about what you saw, I really wanted to talk to you." Harry continued.

Nicky tensed up, a scowl forming on her face.

"Why? I just want to forget about it, I don't want to talk about it anymore." she replied, slumping down in her seat.

"That's fine, you don't have to talk, I was actually hoping you'd be willing to listen to me."

Nicky looked at Harry, confused as to where the conversation was going, but nodded nonetheless.

"Do you know about the terrorist attacks in Britain back in the 2000s?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we talked about it in class once. There was a really big terrorist group that had been terrorizing Britain for years until it escalated into an all out civil war." Nicky answered.

"It was a really big deal at the time, and they said even kids had fought in the war. I don't really remember hearing about it too much though, since it happened when I was like, four years old." She added.

"I grew up in England. Although the attacks had been going on long before I was even born, it was during my school years that the war really started." Harry explained.

Nicki grew silent as she realized _exactly_ where this conversation was heading.

"I was fourteen, like you, when it happened. I was with a schoolmate, he was older than me. His name was Cedric, he was seventeen. It was really just a case of wrong place at the wrong time. We had gotten separated from the rest of our schoolmates. Before we could even figure out where we were, or even how to get back to school, we were attacked." He continued.

"Cedric was dead within seconds. It happened so fast, It didn't really register with me until I was running for cover and he wasn't. He was just lying there, his empty eyes wide with shock."

At this point Nicky was staring at Harry with horror on her face.

"I survived the attack, but I couldn't get him out of my head. He was seventeen, he had had his whole life ahead of him. I had nightmares about that night for months, riddled with survivor's guilt and fear. I was terrified, of dying, of my friends dying, I mean, we were in the middle of a war."

Harry paused, shifting in his seat as he ran a hand through his hair, messing up his ponytail.

"But then our headmaster, which is like a Dean or a Principal, told me something that helped me come to terms with it all. He said 'It's natural to feel guilty when you see someone die, that's shows your humanity. It's also natural to feel fear, because that means you have something to live for. But what about those people who don't feel guilty, who kill in cold blood, who don't care. If we let ourselves be consumed by our fear, who's to stop them?"

Harry leaned back, giving Nicky a small smile.

"Sure, he was saying that with the intentions of recruiting us as teen soldiers, but he wasn't wrong. I could have hidden, afraid, but what would that accomplish? So we buried our fear, our anxiety, and all our problematic emotions so that we could fight our war but what I didn't realize it then is that we didn't _have_ to bury our feelings. We just had to set it aside, come to terms with it at our own time, with the help of our loved ones."

"Being scared doesn't make you weak, and burying your feelings or forcing yourself to forget about it won't fix anything. It's just going to fester and destroy you. Talk about it with someone you trust, let yourself process it properly." He told her.

"I was already starting to self destruct by the time your Uncle here got me to actually talk about things." he added, punching Jamie lightly.

Jamie smiled at Harry, before turning to look at his niece, who was staring at Harry. She looked a little overwhelmed. Harry remained silent to let her formulate her thoughts. Jamie nudged his foot under the table, which made Harry smile at the cop.

"You think your Uncle Danny and I aren't afraid? In my opinion, a healthy dose of fear and caution makes you a better cop. There is always that risk, it comes with the job. We all knew that when we chose this life. Joe knew that." Jamie added.

Nicky nodded slowly, shoulders slumping at the thought of her late uncle.

"I get it." Nicky said quietly.

"It's just, I was _so_ _sure_. I wanted to be the first female Reagan to join the NYPD. To continue the legacy and make grandpa proud. Growing up, all I ever heard were these _amazing_ stories about the NYPD and now it just seems so… it's like I knew that there were murderers and bad guys in theory but it never seemed real, you know? And when I saw that girl, it was suddenly so real." She went on to explain.

"Nicky, I know it's hard to choose with a family legacy like ours. If you choose to be a cop, you'll have our support. If you don't, we might breathe a little easier knowing you won't be in constant danger, but you'll still have our support. And dad will be proud of you no matter what career you choose, as long as it's what _you_ want to do." Jamie assured her.

Nicky smiled at her Uncle, her posture finally relaxing.

"Thanks Uncle Jamie, Harry." she said, smiling at the Brit.

"No problem, sweetheart." Harry said, returning her smile.

"Now, If you're anything like I was at fourteen, you must be starving." He continued, turning to face Jamie, smirking at his little inside joke.

"Jamie, go to the back and get us all a slice of pie-"

He turns back to face Nicky.

"I've got cherry, pecan, apple, custard, or if you're feeling a little savory, chicken pot-pie." he asked.

"Uhm, Cherry?" She replied, unsure.

"Cherry for the little lady, and chicken for me, and something to drink as well." He finished, looking at Jamie expectantly.

Jamie laughed, shaking his head as he slid out of the booth, having to go over Harry who didn't bother to stand up. Pointedly ignoring the knee that hit his ass as he passed Harry.

"That Uncle of yours is too nice, it makes picking on him so much harder ." Jamie heard Harry say.

He entered the backroom to the sound of Nicky's giggling.


	18. Nicky

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _You know, my granddaughter's growing up. She's almost an adult so I'm just gonna butt out. -Frank_

Chapter 18: Nicky

"Hi, uh, is Harry here?"

Harry heard a familiar voice ask Chris from where he was about to load a tray with a table's order for Chris to take. He carried the tray out, pushing the door open with his back to keep the food safe.

"Nicky?" he called, surprised.

Jamie's niece smiled at him from across the counter.

"How did you get here? Does your mother know where you are?" He asked, going over to the other side of the counter.

"My friend's mom offered to drop me off here on their way home. Don't worry, I can take the bus home." She answered cheerfully.

"Sweetheart, that would only make me worry more. Your uncle will drop by here at some point, he can take you home. Now, I don't want you doing this again without telling your mother, okay? But since you're already here, I might as well enjoy your company." Harry told her, guiding her over to the nearest booth to the counter where she was in full view from the counter.

Nicky beamed at him, sliding into the booth obediently. He looked around to make sure there weren't any unserved customers at the counter. Chris was just wiping down tables and there were a few tables occupied. He slid into the booth, opposite the teenager.

"Did you come here straight after school?" Harry asked her seriously.

She nodded, looking a little sheepish. Harry took out his phone, sending a quick text to Jamie.

 _Your niece is at the cafe -Harry_

"How do you usually get home from school? Do you get picked up?" Harry continued, putting his phone on the table.

"Mom's friends with one of my classmate's mom, so I carpool with them. They were the ones that brought me here." Nicky explained.

Harry nodded, before placing his phone in front of the teen.

"Call your mom. Tell her where you are so she doesn't worry." He told her with a kind smile so as not to seem like he was scolding her.

She just wanted to talk to him, he didn't want to seem like he's angry about her coming. He's just worried about her going places without supervision or anyone knowing where she was. Nicky sighed, picking up the phone and dialling her mother's number. She put the phone to her ear, waiting for the other phone to pick up.

"Mom, it's me, actually I'm at Lumos, I got Cassie's mom to drop me off.- I _know_ , I shouldn't have- _Mom_ , that's why I- I'm telling you _now_ … Yeah, This is his phone. Mom, please don't- _mom_! "

It sounded like her mother was very upset with her. Harry politely looked elsewhere to give her some semblance of privacy. Nicky sighed before handing the phone over to him.

"She wants to talk to you Harry." She explained, silently mouthing an apology.

Harry smiled reassuringly at her, taking the phone.

"Yes?"

"Harry, I am so sorry, I don't know what got into that girl's head. Thank you for looking out for her. I won't be off work until later, is it alright if she stays there until I can pick her up?" Erin asked him.

"I don't mind her being here at all, but Erin, Jamie's going here anyway, I'm sure he can take Nicky home for you." he answered, smiling when he heard her sigh in relief.

"Really? Thank god. I'll text him after this. Really though Harry, Thank you. Oh, I've also been meaning to order some of those chocolate dragons you sell, are they available?"

Harry gestured for Nicky to stay put as he stood up, talking business with Erin. He ducked into the backroom, grabbing a plate before piling it with different biscuits and placing it on a tray, as well as a tea set. He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he picked up the tray and went back out. Chris immediately came over, a questioning look on his face at the tray. Harry pointed at Nicky's table, letting Chris take the tray off of him. Just as the phone call with Erin had ended, Harry spotted Jamie getting out of his car across the street. He made his way to Nicky's table, telling her what her mother had told him.

"You're going to have to take a few boxes home that your mother ordered." He told her as he slid back into the booth.

"Cool, does that mean she isn't pissed? What did she order?" She asked.

Jamie entered the cafe, making a beeline towards their booth. He kissed Nicky's head, before nudging her further into the booth. He sat down on her vacated spot, running a hand through his hair, shoulders slumping down as he sat.

"Bad day?" Harry asked him.

"Nah, just tiring." He replied, smiling tiredly at the Brit.

He turned to look at his niece.

"Funny running into you here." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uncle Jamie, I-" She started to explain.

* * *

Potter was walking home again, something he did every other day. He actually handed out food to homeless muggles, who even by muggle standards were the lowest of the low. He was like a fucking carbon copy of that muggle loving faggot Dumbledore.

He pulled the hood of his jacket up when Potter passed by a few feet away from him, turning away. His fists clenching at his sides. There goes one of the strongest wizards, walking home like some powerless fuck. He didn't deserve magic. He was worse than a fucking mudblood, at least they left the muggle world after learning they had magic. Potter was _choosing_ the muggle world.

 _He_ was _serving_ them, a wizard serving those _pathetic_ _animals_ , it sickened him.

As soon as Potter turned the corner he started walking. He passed the corner Potter had turned into, seeing in his peripherals that he was talking to one of the filthy muggles he fed. _Disgusting_ .

Shaking his head, he left Potter to his charity walk, instead heading to the apartment he had bought out across from Potter's building.

* * *

Harry drove to Jamie's apartment after getting home, letting himself in. He gets comfortable on Jamie's couch, settling in to wait for the brunette to get back from taking Nicky home. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened again.

"Yeah, it didn't work out."

Harry stopped himself from calling out to Jamie when he realized that he was talking to someone by the door.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better, don't worry, it was a while back anyway." Jamie replied politely.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to about it, I'm just a couple doors away."

Harry raised his head from where he was lying on the couch to get a good look at who Jamie was talking to. It was a gorgeous blonde, she was probably as tall as Jamie too. She had a hand on Jamie's forearm, face scrunched up in concern. Jamie thanked the girl, _Tess_ , before ending the conversation and finally closing the door behind him.

"I swear, I'm starting to think you exude pheromones with how often women hit on you."

Jamie turned to face him, laughing at the face Harry was making at him. He took off his jacket and sat down, lifting Harry's legs and placing them on his lap.

"You're one to talk." he replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"The reason Chris is so entertained by the fact that you are gay is because every _single_ woman who goes into your cafe get heart shaped eyes the moment they see you or hear you for that matter, Mr. accent." Jamie replied, squeezing Harry's calves.

"Yeah, well, I like your accent better."

They stared at each other with soppy grins until Harry sat up properly, pulling his legs away from Jamie's lap.

"Now, what is up with your niece?" Harry asked, sounding puzzled.

Jamie looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously, you don't know?"

Shrugging, Harry stared at Jamie, waiting for an explanation.

"You have no clue why my teenage niece snuck to your cafe to talk to you." Jamie asked again.

"No, jeez Reagan just tell me." he said, rolling his eyes.

"She's crushing on you."

Harry turned to face Jamie, scooting away from him.

"That's-" he started to protest before stopping.

"Actually, that makes sense. She was smiling like she was jacked up on cheering charms the whole time." Harry continued, slumping down.

"It's your fault, it's like you're actively trying to charm her, with all the 'sweetheart' and the 'love' endearments."

"Aw, are you jealous?" Harry teased him.

"But really, I don't mean to, it's just that she reminds me so much of you, and a little of Hermione, actually." Harry added.

"It's creepy that me and my niece have the same type." Jamie said with a frown.

"Creepy, funny, either one." Harry replied.

"Definitely creepy."

* * *

"My mom knows I'm here." Nicky blurted out as soon as Harry laid eyes on her.

Harry stared at her amused.

"That's what I like to hear, why don't you take a table? I'll go hang out with you whenever there are no orders. Let me just get you a biscuit platter to snack on." he said, guiding Nicky to a booth.

"Thanks Harry, I'll just get a book from upstairs." She said, going upstairs with a spring in her step.

"She's Officer Friendly's right?" Chris asked, leaning against the counter.

"His niece, yeah, why?" Harry replied, looking at his employee who shrugged.

"Just seems like she's as dazzled by you as the uncle is."

Harry was about to reply when Jamie walked into the cafe.

"Speak of the devil." Chris joked.

Jamie strode over to Harry, looking around to check if there were any customers on the first floor. Seeing none, he smiled at Harry, leaning in for a kiss, only for Harry to stop him by putting a hand on his chest.

"What, I can't even kiss you hello?" Jamie asked.

"Not when your niece is upstairs and we're in plain sight in my cafe surrounded by windows." Harry replied, eyebrows raising.

Jamie stiffened up, stepping back a little.

"Nicky's here? Again?"

"Upstairs." Harry replied, turning his back on the brunette to duck back behind the counter.

He almost bumped his head when a hand squeezed his bum while he was bent down. He wanted to get angry, but he couldn't help but smile because Jamie knew he would be upset by having to hide even in his own cafe, and was just trying to cheer him up. And cop a feel.

"I'm going to get you for that Reagan."

"Looking forward to it." Jamie replied, winking.

* * *

Harry slumped onto his couch, dumping the canvas bag of empty containers on the floor. As they floated off on their own to get washed,Harry kicked off his shoes, groaning. He laid there, gradually falling asleep until the sound of the door opening woke him up.

"Hey" he greeted sleepily.

"Hey" Jamie replied, walking up to Harry on the couch.

"Nicky was at the cafe today." Harry mumbled, smiling as a hand started running through his hair.

"Really? That's the third time this week." Jamie replied, frowning.

Harry hummed, eyes closed and leant his head back against Jamie's stomach, practically purring.

"I'm sorry."

Harry looked up at Jamie who was still frowning.

"Huh? What for?" he asked, shaking his drowsiness off.

"Nicky."

"What? Why? I adore the little sweetheart. She's like a mini Hermine."

"Yes, but you get so stressed and tense on the days she drops by the cafe." Jamie pointed out, hands cradling Harry's head against his stomach.

"Jamie.." Harry sighs, pulling away from the brunette.

He pats the space beside him, silently asking Jamie to sit beside him. Once Jamie was beside him, Harry turned to face him.

"It's nothing." He says, looking Jamie in the eyes.

"I just find myself a little hyper aware around her. Jamie, I don't want to out you before you're ready. I would never ."

He sighed in frustration, pulling at his hair slightly.

"But she's so easy to talk to, and she's so much like you I have to keep reminding myself to watch my words and my actions around you. It's- It's tiring." He admitted.

"But-" He continued before Jamie could even reply.

"But it's okay. I can handle it. You don't have to apologize."

Jamie stared at him, his frown getting even deeper.

"I'm not ready for them to know."

Harry nods, interlocking their hands.

"I know-"

"Because I don't want them to change how they see me." he continued, cutting off Harry's reply off.

"I don't want them to treat me any different. It's not that I think they'll stop loving me, I know that they aren't bigots but- but I don't want things to change. I don't want them to have one more thing that makes me a disappointment. I haven't done any of the things they expected me to do. I became a cop instead of a lawyer. I didn't marry Sydney. I'm just scared that 'I'm gay' would be the thing that finally makes them realize that I'm not like them."

"You know what my grandfather said about his friend who had come out a few years back? This is a friend we heard dozens of stories about, about how badass and ballsy he and pop were on the job. He said, 'what a shame.'"

Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I don't want to be that."

"Jamie.."

"It's so difficult to face that possibility, to take that risk. That's why I'm not ready. But you, you are the only easy thing about all this." Jamie continued, smiling softly.

"You're amazing and they were sold on you from the moment they met you. I'm not scared when it comes to you, because they love you. I just- I don't know if they'll be okay with me loving you."

Harry stared at Jamie, a small smile on his face.

"I love you too."

Jamie's eyes widen when he realized what he had said, a light blush coloring his face.

"And for the record, you dolt, no one was disappointed that you didn't marry Sydney, they were worried, like I was, because they care about you. I know that it's not the same coming from me but, you are just as much as a Reagan as they are. Bloody saints, you lot"

Jamie stared at him, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"I love you." he said seriously.

Harry pulled him into a tight embrace, burying his face in Jamie's shirt. A muffled laugh from the smaller man had Jamie pulling back to look at him.

"You sap."


	19. Danny

Blue Bloods/Harry Potter

 _But I had Linda on my team last year. That's a handicap or else I would have kicked your ass but you better not tell her I said that.- Danny_

Chapter 19: Danny

"You know, as much as I'm happy for you boss, all those lovey-dovey, gooey eyed stares aren't going to help you guys stay on the DL." Chris commented as he handed a tray back to Harry over the counter.

Harry gave the taller man an amused glance, disappearing into the backroom with the tray without replying.

"Boss?" Chris calls after him, laughing.

"You need to focus on your job Chris, leave my love life alone." Harry replied as soon as he was back.

"Hey, I was just expressing my concern." He said, raising his hands in surrender.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his head with a smile. He handed Chris a couple of menus, looking pointedly at the group of customers that were about to enter the cafe. Harry's usual welcoming smile turned to a more genuine one when he saw a familiar head of light brown hair behind the group who had just come in. The smile slipped right off of his face when he saw Jamie's expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked as soon as the cop was close enough.

"It's, uh, sensitive information."

Harry nodded his head towards the door behind him, waiting for Jamie to duck behind the counter to follow him. The backroom was covered in privacy spells and wards to keep anyone from coming in or seeing anything they shouldn't unless they were given permission to.

He turned to Jamie once the door closed, reaching out to touch his arm.

"What happened?" he asked seriously.

"They have Linda."

Harry didn't know how to reply, shocked speechless. He'd known about Danny planning to testify against a big time drug lord and had been watching the press conference when some loose mouthed, over eager prosecutor had released Danny's name but he didn't expect things to gets so bad so quick.

"What happens now?"

"Well, I was wondering if there was any way you could help out."

Harry frowned at the brunette, shaking his head.

"Jamie.."

Jamie shrugged, sighing deeply.

"I figured. I had to ask though."

Harry pulled him closer, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, love. I could if I had a tracking charm on her, but otherwise there's nothing I can do."

Resting his chin on Jamie's shoulder, he couldn't help the guilt that he felt creeping up on him. He should've put one when he'd met the woman, knowing who she was to Jamie, he should've set those precautions. It's not like she would've noticed, he'd gotten so good at throwing trackers because of his paranoia that it was hardly a noticeable twitch of his fingers now. So why hadn't he? If only he had, then Linda would be safe.

"It's okay, we're just going to have to find her the old fashioned way. I'm calling in sick to look for clues. The whole family is all hands on deck right now."

Harry pulled back, "If there is anyway I can help."

Jamie looked at him seriously, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything. Jamie pulled away from him, clearing his throat.

"They found a hummer with an unidentified female dead in the back, I'm waiting for news." Jamie explained, running a hand through his hair.

Harry guided Jamie to a chair, forcing him to sit.

" Wait there. You are in no condition to drive until we know for sure. Who knows, maybe its not even Salazar's car."

Harry went back out to get orders, leaving Jamie to think.

"It's definitely his. it's a customized hummer, not exactly a common-" Jamie stopped, an idea forming in his head.

he stood up and rushed out of the backroom. quickly explaining to Harry that he ad to check out a potential lead, he left the cafe in a hurry.

"Danny." Jamie called his older brother.

he had gone to his brother's precinct as soon as he had finalized his lead. danny looked up from his desk covered in papers.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" "

"I need to talk to you, I think I've got a lead."

Danny led him to the interrogation room for some privacy.

"You see, Harry was trying to reassure me earlier by saying that the car they found under the bridge might not even be Salazar's,-"

"You told- Jamie, why would you tell him about this?" Danny hissed angrily.

Jamie was taken aback by Danny's anger.

"I-I'm sorry, he's trustworthy Danny, I just needed his help. it turned out he couldn't but he did help me come up with this lead."

Danny sighed heavily.

"Alright, go ahead."

"Okay, well, it was definitely salazar's car but that got me thinking. You know how I like fixing up cars, well I checked up on the hummer and it was tricked out. It had some serious customization, the kind that can cost up to hundreds of thousands."

"Where can you get that kind of job done?" Danny caught on.

"Exactly, I checked it out and only one body shop offers that kind of work. They usually do jobs for celebrities, rappers and I'm assuming, big time drug dealers."

Danny gave Jamie an oddly angry look before it melted into a tense frown.

"Send me the address, good work kid." he said, leaving the interrogation room.

Jamie rushed to follow him, asking worriedly, "are you okay Danny?"

"I'll be fine as soon as I find Linda and I get this son of a bitch in a jail cell." he replied tensely.

"Jackie, we've got a lead, let's go."

Jackie, Danny's partner got up from her desk, grabbing her jacket and following Danny out.

"See ya Jamie." She said as she passed him.

"Thank Merlin."

Jamie smiled at Harry, who had been waiting in his apartment for him, waiting for news on Linda.

"She's pretty shaken by it, but she's uninjured and she's always had a strong personality, so I think she'll be okay." he reassured Harry.

Slumping onto the couch next to harry he let out a sigh. Harry gave him a knowing look and pulled Jamie to lean against him.

"Worrying about a loved one leaves a different kind of fatigue."

"Yeah." Jamie agreed.

"Your dad really likes Brooklyn label huh?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Jamie turned to look at the wizard, who had a frown on his face.

"He's been going there for years. Don't take it personally. Dad's always been a creature of habit."

Harry's frown only deepened.

"It must be the atmosphere. He orders my food often enough, but he's only ever eaten at the cafe once. Brooklyn label must have amazing service. I was never very good at interacting with people, maybe i should get more staff.."

Laughing at his boyfriend's rambling, Jamie sank further into the couch, calmly dismissing all of Harry's worries.

"The cafe's atmosphere is great, sure you could use more staff,but only because you tend to over work yourself. You handle customers like a pro, i don't know what you're talking about."

"Suck up." Harry teased.

Danny stood outside his youngest brother's apartment, double checking the apartment number before knocking. Truthfully, he'd never only ever been to Jamie's apartment once before, very briefly. He'd visited him with Joe around 2 years ago and found out about both Jamie's engagement and him going into the academy. Knocking a little louder, her heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Jamie, open up kid, it's me." he called out.

When the door opened Jamie stood there in boxers and a confused look on his face and a few red lines on his faces.

"Danny? It's three in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you and my tour just ended." Danny apologized.

"Oh, yeah sure." Jamie moved back to let Danny into his apartment.

Danny sat down on the couch, scratching the back of his head. Jamie sat down on the other end and stared at his older brother.

"What did you want to talk about? You could've talked to me at Dad's."

"I just wanted to talk to you about earlier. I ow-" Danny stopped mid-sentence when he heard a muffled voice call out to his brother.

Jamie straighten, blushing lightly, and made his way to his bedroom. He peeked his head in and talked to someone.

"Babe, my brother came by to talk, sorry, you should go back to sleep."

Danny watched his brother with a wide grin as he came back, pink faced.

"You dog, how long has this been going on huh? 'babe'? it must be serious, when do I get to meet her?"

"I don't know. Quit busting my chops Danny. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Danny's smile melted into a serious expression, sighing he continued his earlier thought.

"I wanted to thank you for your help earlier, but that's not all. It's been bothering me since i heard, but why did you tell your friend? Something so crucial and important that I was hesitant to even tell Jackie."

Jamie didn't know what to say. _He's my boyfriend and someone i trust implicitly._ or _He's a wizard and I wanted to see if he had any way to find Linda._ or even _He's in the next room, asleep in my bed so if you're going to get angry do it quietly cause he has work in the morning._ If only those were actual options.

"I'm sorry Danny, I wanted to see if some of Harry's connections could've helped, but it turned out he couldn't help and that's when i figured out that lead. I trust him Danny, he's my best friend. I'd trust him with my life."

Danny's mouth twitched upwards into a smirk, he laughed.

"A new girlfriend and a new best friend on a rookie's schedule, look at you Mr. Socialite. Alright, Alright, I'm letting you off the hook. Linda's safe, no harm no foul. I just wanted to know, I got what I came for, plus some juicy gossip for the family." Danny teased, laughing.

"Please don't tell them Danny." Jamie groaned.

"Not a chance."


End file.
